Family
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Hinata kini bukanlah Hinata yang dulu lagi. 'Seto Hinata' kini ia adalah 'Seto Hinata' seorang ibu dengan dua orang anak yang memiliki sebuah toko kue. Namun, bukan berarti masa lalu bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Terlebih lagi saat ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat berarti baginya.. (a lot of OC, OOC, typo, modernworld) chap7 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai nama saya touhime! Saya orang baru di pairing ini** **Tapi Hime harap kalian puas dengan cerita yang hime buat! Ehehehe 3 Hime hanya mau bilang kalau cerita ini fiksi dan benar-benar tak mengacu pada cerita Naruto kecuali sifat-sifat karakter yang Hime usahakan tidak ooc. Background cerita ini juga bukan dunia shinobi jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang berharap ada ninja-ninja ehehe.**

 **Mari kita mulai ceritanya!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **OOC, Not a ninja story, a lot of OC, a lot of typo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Family**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hi—Hikari! Satsuki! Sudah hampir jam setengah delapan loh! Ce—cepat berangkat!" suara teriakan seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang 'masih terlihat muda' menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Wanita itu sedang mempersiapkan roti-roti serta kue-kue yang akan ia jual, tokonya akan dibuka sebentar lagi. Nampak sesosok pemuda berambut raven menghampiri wanita itu dengan wajah ' _cool_ 'nya.

"Ah-Satsuki, Ini bekalmu," ucap sang Wanita berambut indigo itu.

Mata lavendernya menatap wajah putranya itu. Sang putra yang bernama, Seto Satsuki dengan senyuman khasnya untuk sang ibu mengambil roti yang diberikan oleh ibunya itu.

"Aku duluan Kaa-san," ucap putranya pelan sambil mengecup kening ibunya.

Wajah Sang Ibu yang tak lain adalah Seto Hinata langsung memerah seketika. Wajah anaknya itu sangat mirip dengan wajah 'Ayah' jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, pepatah itu mungkin harus Hinata akui. Wajah Hinata masih memerah karena tingkah laku putranya. Siapa yang tak _blushing_ kalau dicium oleh cowo tampan? Hinatapun manusia. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok gadis berambut raven telah berada disampingnya sembari melambaikan tangan di depan Hinata.

"Okaa-chan? Pasti gegara Onii-chan lagi," ucapnya pelan.

Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara anaknya itu, "Hi-Hikari? Kau sudah di situ dari tadi?" tanya Hinata pelan namun ia melihat jam dinding yang tak jauh dari matanya, "Hikari, ini bekalmu dan cepat kejar Satsuki! Nanti kau terlambat!" suara Hinata berubah menjadi panik.

Gadis berambut raven bernama Hikari itupun mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada ibunya itu. Iapun berlari keluar dari toko kue 'Lavender' milik Ibunya dan mengejar kakaknya yang telah pergi dengan sepeda. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat kedua anaknya yang tumbuh semakin dewasa. Satsuki anak laki-laki pertamanya kini sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMP, sedangkan Hikari kini sudah kelas 6 SD. Mereka berdua, baik Satsuki maupun Hikari semakin terlihat mirip dengan Ayah mereka. Kalau mereka tahu siapa Ayah mereka mungkin mereka kan terkeget-kaget. Benar juga, Hinata harus mempersiapkan tokonya. Tak ada waktu untuk mengenang masa Hinata adalah 'Seto Hinata' pemilik toko roti kecil.

* * *

"Hikari, tasmu," ucap pemuda raven itu. Satsuki.

Gadis yang ia bonceng menerima uluran tas itu, Iapun menatap kakaknya sebal. "Iya, sankyu," ucap Hikari sekenanya. Ia masih kesal akibat ditinggal kakaknya. Bayangkan saja ia harus mengejar kakaknya yang mengendarai sepeda dengan cara berlari sampai setengah jalan menuju sekolah?! Menyebalkan.

"Jaa nee, aku ke kelas duluan," ucap Hikari lagi sambil meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Oi—" ucapan Satsuki terpotong karena tubuhnya mendadak dirangkul oleh seseorang.

Yah, orang yang ia kenal baik, pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata emerald nan indah. Natsuto, Uzumaki Natsuto. Anak dari dua orang yang cukup terkenal, Uzumaki Naruto sang pendiri perusahaan Namikaze serta salah satu petinggi negara dan juga Haruno Sakura sang dokter handal. Satsuki sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan anak orang kaya seperti Natsuto. Mungkin karena ayah dan ibunya adalah pelanggan tetap toko kue mereka? Sampai sekarang hal itu masih menjadi pertanyaan besar di otak cerdas Satsuki.

"Natsuto—" ucap Satsuki kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan temannya itu dari pundaknya, "Cukup,"

"Eh—sudah kubilang panggil aku Natsu! Kitakan teman akrab! Yakan Shima?" ucap Natsu sambil bertanya kepada pemuda berambut blonde lainnya.

Shima, Nara Shima adalah pemuda berambut blonde dengan mata hitam kelam. Anak dari Temari—neechan dan juga Nara Shikamaru. Ibunya sudah lama koma dan tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan ayahnya yang merupakan salah satu penasehat negara sedang mengambil cuti demi istrinya. Mengharukan.

"Merepotkan sekali," ucap Shima acuh sambil melihat beberapa kertas di tangannya.

Natsu nampak tertarik dengan kertas yang berada di tangan Shima. Kemudian Shima menyerahkan salah satu kertas kepada Natsu. "Ini," ucap Shima pelan.

"Apa ini? Eh?! Pengumuman OSIS?! Akukan bukan OS—Ara-" ucap Natsu mengingat sesuatu. Ia ingat saat beberapa gadis memintanya menjadi perwakilan kelas dan ia langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja. Kini ia seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Satu lagi buat siapa?" tanya Satsuki mengambil satu lembar kertas dari tangan Shima.

Shima melirik Satsuki sejenak, kemudian menepuk pundak Satsuki. "Buat Uchiha Shizuna," ucapnya dengan senyum sejuta arti.

Satsuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Shizuna? Siapa itu?" tanya Satsuki. Kemudian Shima menunjuk gadis cantik berambut indigo tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Mata Satsuki sempat terpana sejenak, ia merasa gadis di hadapannya itu sangat mirip dengan Ibunya. Satsuki kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Nih," ucap Satsuki memberikan selembaran itu kepada Shima. Shima kemudian menatap Satsuki, "Kau saja yang kasih, Aku ada urusan—bye," lelaki blonde itu meninggalkan Satsuki dan Natsu.

Satsuki menatap sebal temannya itu, ia pun mau tak mau harus memberikan selembaran tersebut kepada gadis berambut indigo. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekati gadis indigo, saat ia menepuk pundak gadis itu dirinya semakin terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, mata gadis itu jelas-jelas lavender—mata yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Hyuuga. Mungkinkah ia saudara jauh? Tapi kalau tak salah marganya Uchiha bukan? Apakah Ibunya seorang Hyuuga?. Nampak raut kekagetan dari wajah gadis dihadapannya. Mungkinkah Satsuki dianggap orang mencurigakan ?.

"Shizuna-san? Ini lembar pengumuman OSIS dari Shima," ucap Satsuki berusaha santai.

Shizuna mengambil kertas tersebut secara kasar dan berbalik meninggalkan Satsuki. Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih sedikitpun.

"Ck, sikap macam apa itu?" ucap Satsuki kesal.

Natsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabat dekatnya yang kini menatap gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis itu menanggung sesuatu yang tak orang lain tahu. Natsu kemudian memilih untuk mendahului Satsuki sambil mengejek-ngejek sahabatnya itu. Selama gadis bernama Shizuna itu tak berkata apa-apa, maka tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Baik Natsuto dan Shizuna tak perlu bertindak apapun sampai saatnya tiba.

* * *

Disisi lain ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah mengunyah permen sambil membawa beberapa buku-buku yang nampak berat. Walaupun ia sedang mengunyah permen tetap saja mulutnya tak berhenti bicara. Tepat di belakang gadis cokelat itu, gadis berambut hitam pekat dan raven berjalan beriringan dengan membawa satu peta besar.

"Hikari-chan, Teru-chan, Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan roti?" tawar si rambut cokelat kepada dua temannya di belakang.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Teru-chan' nampak berpikir. "Bukankah setiap hari kita mengunjungi toko roti Hikari-chan?" ucapnya tak yakin.

Yah mereka adalah Hyuuga Nen, gadis berambut cokelat dengan satu konde di belakang. Ia merupakan sepupu jauh dari Hikari. Ayahnya Hyuuga Neji adalah penerus keluarga Hyuuga sedangkan ibunya Tenten adalah ahli beladiri terkenal. Sedangkan gadis yang satunya adalah Nara Teru, adik dari Nara Shima yang sangat damat manis.

"Nen—lebih baik kau tak usah ke tokoku dulu, Hyuuga-sama pasti akan marah," ucap Hikari mengingat Nen sering sekali bolos latihan bela diri dan lain-lain hanya untuk mampir ke tokonya.

"Ieee—tidak bisa, tidak mau! Aku ingin makan kue buata kaa-chan—Aduh!" ucap Nen cukup kencang. Ia menabrak seorang pemuda bertubuh cukup tinggi. Kalau tak salah namanya—

"Haruka-kun!" ucap Nen kencang.

Uchiha Haruka, si pangeran populer dari kelas sebelah rupanya. "Nen? Sedang apa kau? Ah, Konnichiwa Nara-san dan juga—siapa dia?" tanya Haruka tak mengenali Hikari.

Wajah Hikari nampak sangat familiar bagi Haruka namun ia tak dapat mengenalinya. Nen kemudian menyerahkan buku-buku yang ia bawa kepada Haruka dan berlari menuju Hikari, "Namanya HI-KA-RI-!" ucap Nen riang.

"Nen, kau kekanakkan," ucap Hikari risih.

Melihat reaksi Nen yang akrab dengan Hikari, Harukapun membungkuk sedikit dan memberi salam, "Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Haruka,". Hikari baru tahu kalau seorang Uchiha sangat sopan.

Uchiha? Dengan mata lavender? Bukankah harusnya Hyuuga? Ah, siapa peduli. "Hn, salam kenal," ucap Hikari pelan.

Entah mendapat ide dari mana, Nen kini berjalan mendekati Haruka, "Nee nee! Bagaimana kalau Haruka-kun juga ikut ke toko rotinya Hikari-chan? Dengan begitu Otou-sama tak akan marah! Bolehkan Haruka-kun?" ucap Nen sedikit memaksa.

Haruka menghela nafas, Ia tak mau berdebat dengan teman dari kecilnya itu. "Akan ku usahakan, pulang nanti tunggu aku, aku tak tahu dimana toko roti milik Hikari-san," ucap Haruka mengalah.

Hikari nampak shok mendengarnya. Apa-apaan ini?! "Ehh! Nen-chan! Bagaimana ka—" Teru menghentikan ucapan Hikari dengan menggeleng pelan. Yah, Nen memang tak dapat dihentikan. Hikari sudah pasrah.

* * *

Waktu pulang sekolah sudah datang. Hikari berjalan gontai menuju parkiran sepeda dengan beberapa bocah di belakangnya. Tentu saja, Nen, Teru, dan juga bocah Uchiha bernama Haruka. Satsuki yang baru saja datang nampak kaget karena adiknya bersama dengan bocah-bocah lainnya. Pasti akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Satsuki kesal. Entah kesal karena apa.

Hikari menatap kakaknya itu ragu, "Mereka, mau ke toko," ucap Hikari sekenanya. Pasti kakaknya sedang kesal, batin Hikari.

"Hn, Kalian ke sana sendiri saja—tak mungkin aku memboceng empat orang," ucap Satsuki ketus. Iapun berjalan mengambil sepedahnya yang terparkir rapih.

Hikari menoleh ke arah empat temannya itu, " _See_? Jadi bagaimana cara kalian ke toko—".

"Pakai mobilku saja, sebentar lagi aku akan dijemput. Nen tahu tempatnya kan?" ucap Haruka memotong ucapan Hikari. Kini ia mendapat deathglare gratis dari Hikari.

Ck, bocah itu menyebalkan sekali batin Hikari. Satsuki mendekatkan diri kepada Hikari dan menarik tas bocah itu ke arah sepedahnya. "Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan. Hati hati di jalan, Nen-san, Teru, dan kau bocah jagain mereka," ucap Satsuki sambil berlalu dengan Hikari di belakangnya.

Haruka nampak tak asing dengan wajah Satsuki dan juga Hikari. Mungkin—mirip dengan Ayahnya?. Rambut raven itu tak dapat dipungkiri mengingatkan Haruka kepada ayahnya. Tapi, mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja. Tidak, dari pada mirip ayahnya—pemuda yang ia ketahui kakaknya Hikari itu sangat mirip dengan kakaknya sendiri, Shizuna.

* * *

Hinata mendengar bunyi bel dari suara sepeda anaknya. Wanita itu langsung menaruh nampan rotinya dan membukakan pintu tokonya untuk menyambut anak-anaknya pulang.

"Okaeri," ucap Hinata pelan, yah memang begitu sifatnya.

Hikari menghambur ke tubuh ibunya, sedangkan Satsuki menaruh sepedanya dengan tepat baru memeluk ibunya, "Tadaima," ucap kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Setelah perjumpaan singkat itu, Hinata kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan panggangannya. Sedangkan Hikari dan Satsuki mengganti pakaian mereka terlebih dahulu. Satsuki kembali ke toko lebih dulu, ia mengenakan kaos hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Kemudian ia mengambil celemek dan berniat membantu ibunya.

"Satsuki tak u—" Satsuki tersenyum mebuat ibunya tak bisa berkata apapun. Senyuman anaknya mirip sekali dengan senyuman suaminya _'dulu'_ .

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah mobil hitam di luar rumah mereka, mobil yang cukup bagus. Satsuki bergegas keluar karena nampaknya ia tahu siapa yang datang. Dan benar saja, Nen, Teru, dan Haruka turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Satsuki-nii! Kau nampak hebat dengan celemek itu!" goda Nen sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dalam toko. Satsuki hendak memukul kepala bocah itu namun terhenti ketika melihat Teru menertawakan tingkah lakunya.

Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengelap beberapa piring menghentikan aktivitasnya karena mendengar beberapa suara yang ia kenal, "Siapa Satsu—" piring yang ia lap terjatuh begitu saja. Mata gadis Hyuuga itu tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat sesosok anak lelaki berambut indigo gelap masuk ke dalam tokonya. Perasaan rindu menjalar begitu saja di tubuh Hinata.

"Kaa-san?! Kaa-san tak papa?!" tanya Satsuki yang tahu ibunya baru saja menjatuhkan piring.

Hikari yang baru keluar melihat piring pecah di dekat kaki ibunya. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan ibunya dan memeriksa ibunya tak papa, "Okaa-chan?!" ucap Hikari panik.

Hinata tersadar akibat Hikari di sampingnya, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum seperti sedia kala, "Ma—maaf ya, Ibu hanya kaget. Selamat datang Nen-chan, Teru-chan, dan kau—" ucapannya terhenti kepada sosok anak lelaki yang sebenarnya ia tahu namanya.

"Ah, Namaku Haruka, Uchiha Haruka, salam kenal," ucap Haruka sopan.

Hinata harus kuat menahan air matanya. Uchiha. Sudah pasti anak itu akan memakai nama itu. Haruka, bahkan nama itu tak diganti sama sekali. Hinata menahan perasaannya yang sudah entah sewaktu-waktu bisa saja meluap. "—Ha-Haruka-kun, selamat datang kalian bertiga. Ambil saja roti atau kue yang kalian suka," lanjut Hinata dengan senyumannya. Menyebut nama itu sangatlah susah.

"Terimakasih Tante!" ucap Nen riang dan mengambil beberapa roti.

Satsuki kemudian menjitak kepala Nen, "Jangan merampok," ucapnya singkat.

Nen terlihat kesal dan balik mengejek Satsuki. Teru mengambil roti berisi strawberry. Sedangkan Haruka, ia tak mengambil roti tapi menatap roti-roti tersebut dengan saksama. Ia tahu roti-roti ini, ia mengenal baik roti tersebut.

"Ano—ada apa?" tanya Hikari yang melihat Haruka hanya diam menatap roti-roti di hadapannya.

Haruka menggeleng, "Aku rasa aku sudah makan roti kalian dari kecil," ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan, "Onee-chan pasti sering kemari," ucap lagi tapi lebih pelan.

Hikari tak begitu mengerti dan memilih untuk mengiyakan perkataan Haruka. Satsuki menatap bocah bermarga Uchiha tersebut, Ia mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan bocah itu. Dan hal itu membuat Satsuki semakin berpikir, semua tak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin Shizuna—cewe Uchiha yang ia yakini kakak dari Haruka, sering kemari tanpa ia ketahui? Apa mungkin orang suruhan? ARGH Satsuki terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Kami main di luar dulu ya!" ucap Nen kencang sambil menarik tangan Hikari dan juga Teru. Haruka mengikuti para gadis itu setelah membungkuk sedikit memberi salam kepada Hinata dan Satsuki.

Hinata tersenyum sendu menatap kepergian mereka. Tak ada yang salah—namun ia merasa sangat damat merindukan anak lelaki itu. Harusnya ia tak melakukan hal itu, ia tak seharusnya meninggalkan lelaki itu. Satsuki menatap ibunya yang nampak bersedih. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kaa-san, sebenarnya ada a—" ucapannya terhenti melihat sesosok gadis bertopi hitam dengan kacamata dan jaket berkerah tinggi masuk ke dalam toko.

Hinata nampak senang melihat gadis itu datang, "Ah! Hari ini anda datang lagi! Pesanan seperti biasa?" tanya Hinata mengemas beberapa roti dan kue di satu tempat.

Gadis itu melihat Satsuki yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Iapun mengangguk sambil mendekati Hinata. Satsuki merasa mengenal siluet gadis di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itupun menarik tangan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tersentak kaget tak kepalang.

"Satsuki apa yang kau—"

Satsuki melepaskan topi hitam gadis itu dan terurailah rambut-rambut indah berwarna indigo. Kini sebagian pertanyaan di kepala Satsuki terjawab sudah. Pantas ia tak pernah melihat putri sulung pengusaha Uchiha datang ke tokonya. Jika rambut indigo yang menjadi cirri khasnya tak terlihat mana mungkin ia sadar kalau gadis itu adalah,

"Shizuna-san?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana? OOCkah? Terlalu banyak OC? Yah Hime harap itu tidak mengurangi keinginan kalian membaca fic ini. kritik dan saran diperlukan jika memang dibutuhkan. Atas segala kesalahannya Hime mohon maaf. Baca terus ya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hime datang lagi! Terimakasih atas respon positif yang hime terima. Arara—sebenarnya hime sendiri baru sadar kalau dua indigo berada di Sasuke dan dua raven berada di Hinata. HAHAHAHA! Kayanya hime ga sadar saat ngetik itu. Tapi—terimakasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini! Kalau begitu langsung saja ini dia!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto : Misashi Kishimoto-san**

* * *

 **.**

 **A lot of OOC, OC, and typo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Family**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Hinata mebulat tak percaya. Ya kini di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan dirinya. Persis sekali dengan dirinya. Gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan cemas. Entah apa maksudnya. Hinata mengenal gadis itu sangat—lebih dari siapapun. Tak ingin tertangkap, gadis itu segera mengambil rotinya dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Hinata. Namun bukannya mengambil uang tersebut Hinata malah menahan tangan gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Kau?" ucap Hinata tersentak pelan—ia tak dapat berkata-kata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya dapat tersenyum sejuta arti. Matanya menatap sendu Hinata. Air matanya hendak turun, "Kumohon lepaskan," ucapnya pelan.

Oh, sepertinya pemuda berambut raven itu terlupakan. Satsuki yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa bertanya, "Shizuna-san, kau Shizuna-san bukan?" sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Shizuna.

Gadis yang dipanggil Shizuna tak mau menjawab. Ia membisu sejenak. Kemudian gadis itu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Aku akan kembali, Kaa-san," lalu gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Kepergiannya menimbulkan sejuta tanda tanya di otak Satsuki.

Namun dilain sisi Hinata sangat kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar, nampaknya Satsuki tak mendengar hal itu. Hinata berlari keluar dari tokonya untuk mencari tahu kemana gadis itu pergi. Tak akan ia biarkan kesempatan ini hilang begitu saja. Air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Benar—benar sekali, gadis itu adalah anaknya. Tak salah lagi. Satsuki yang bingung dengan situasi tersebut hanya bisa memeluk ibunya yang tengah menangis tak karuan. Adakah sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui?

* * *

Shizuna masuk ke dalam mobil yang ia parkir tak jauh dari toko kue Hinata. Matanya tak berhenti meneteskan air mata. Biasanya gadis itu membeli roti sambil menyamar, dan berbincang sedikit dengan Hinata—hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Hanya untuk memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, semua sudah terbongkar karena pemuda itu. Pemuda berwajah serupa dengannya, bermata onyx dengan rambut raven. Kenapa mereka harus bertemu. Kenapa pemuda itu bisa sadar?! Padahal selama ini di sekolah pemuda itu tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Walaupun Shizuna sangat mencolok tapi pemuda itu—Satsuki tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Mungkinkah, Lelaki pirang itu ikut campur dalam hal ini? Bagaimana bisa Satsuki menyadarinya? Ck, apakah memang semua lelaki berambut raven itu memiliki insting yang kuat?

"TRRR"—handphone Shizuna bergetar dan menampilkan panggilan dari seseorang. Tangan Shizuna langsung buru-buru menghapus air mata yang tersisa. Ia menarik nafas sejenak agar sedikit tenang.

Shizuna mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Ah Halo—Otou-sama?" ucap Shizuna pelan.

" _Kau ada dimana?_ " ucap suara di ujung telepon.

Shizuna terdiam. Sepertinya sang ayah melacaknya lewat GPS. "Aku habis membeli makan siang, itu saja," ucap Shizuna.

" _Cepat pulang, Bawa Haruka pulang juga. Kakek dan Nenek ingin bertemu dengan mu,_ " ucap suara itu lagi.

"Hn, Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan akan jemput Haru—Tuut tuut," sambungan terputus. Ayahnya lah yang memutuskan sambungan.

Shizuna tersenyum kecut. Kasih sayang macam apa ini? Bisa-bisanya menutup telepon anak sendiri. Satsuki pasti bahigia tinggal dengan ibunya itu, rasanya iri sekali. Gadis itu sudah tak peduli lagi, iapun melajukan mobilnya untuk menjemput Haruka. Kenapa semua orang di dunia ini begitu egois.

* * *

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan kediaman Uchiha. Haruka akhirnya bisa pulang setelah ditahan beberapa saat oleh Nen. Bocah Hyuuga itu memang tak bisa lepas dari Haruka. Shizuna melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai ketika memasuki rumah, begitu pula dengan Haruka. Gadis itu kemudian menggandeng tangan adiknya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Kini, hanya Shizuna yang dapat melindungi Haruka. Ibunya telah menitipkan hal itu padanya—dari awal.

"Onee-chan?" ucap Haruka pelan.

Shizuna tersenyum lembut ke arah Haruka. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Haruka. "Tenang lah! Sudah lamakan kau tak bertemu dengan Otou-sama?"

"Kalau Onee-chan berkata seperti itu..,"

Gadis itu kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya, "Sudahlah, nanti sapalah Otou-sama dengan sopan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau Harukapun mengangguk.

Setibanya mereka di sana, nampak sudah seorang ibu-ibu tua dan seorang bapak-bapak tua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Keduanya duduk manis di atas sofa berwarna merah. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas minum teh mereka saat melihat Shizuna dan Haruka masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan di hadapan Shizuna dan Haruka—terdapat sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Kesinilah," ucap sang lelaki berambut raven. Lelaki yang digilai semua kaum hawa, ayah dari Shizuna dan Haruka. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, matikan rokokmu itu," perintah Fugaku ketika ia melihat anak-anak sudah datang.

Shizuna dan Harukapun duduk tepat di samping ayah mereka. Perasaan Shizuna sedikit tidak enak, bahkan Haruka sampai menggenggam erat lengan baju kakaknya. Suasana di ruangan ini terasa sangat canggung dan sedikit mencekam.

Mikoto menepuk kedua tangannya, tanda ia akan berbicara. "Jadi begini Shizuna-chan, Haruka-kun, Ayah kalian—" ucapan Mikoto terhenti sejenak. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?. "—akan menikah lagi," lanjutan ucapan Mikoto sungguh bagaikan petir di siang bolong untuk Shizuna dan Haruka.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Haruka berusaha agar 'apa yang ia pikirkan' tidak lah terjadi.

Mikoto tersenyum lemah, "Kalian butuh figure seorang ibu, jadi kami sepakat mengizinkan ayah kalian menikah lagi. Aku dengar Shizuna-chan tak memiliki teman di sekolah. Pasti sulit untuk seorang gadis bercerita kepada ayahnya karena itu kami memutuskan agar Sasuke, ayah kalian bisa menikah lagi. Calonnya sudah ada dan kalian sudah kenal yaitu Uzumaki Karin, Bagaimana? Kalian kenalkan?" ucap Mikoto panjang lebar.

Haruka mengangguk kecil sedangkan Shizuna masih menunduk. Dalam hati kedua anak itu, bagaimana bisa mereka bercerita kepada Sasuke, kalau Sasuke saja tak pernah berbicara kepada mereka—jika tidak ada perlunya. Sasuke hanya menghubungi anak-anaknya saat ia memerlukan anak-anaknya, jika tak diperlukan Sasuke tak akan pernah menganggap mereka ada. Apakah Mikoto dan Fugaku tak menyadari hal itu? Apakah Shizuna harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?

"Nah—karena itu kalian harus mendukung usaha ayah kalian. Ini bukan keinginan ayah kalian semata kok, tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama. Lagi pula kasian ayah kalian kesepian. Ibu kalian pun yang entah sekarang dimana mungkin sudah tenang dan membina keluarga baru. Mungkin Ibu kalian bahkan sudah melupakan kalian," ucapan Mikoto sukses membuat Shizuna menggeram kesal. Tangannya gadis itu mengepal kuat. "Nah jadi kalian akan mendapatkan sosok ibu yang selama ini kalian idam-idamkan! Kalian senangkan? Ibu kalian nanti cantik, baik, pintar, kemudian dia—"

"DIAM!"

Bentakan dari Shizuna membuat satu ruang keluarga itu hening. Shizuna yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri membuat semua orang terkejut. Gadis itu kesal, sangat kesal karena posisi ibunya digantikan begitu saja. Padahal ia tahu ibunya yang sebenarnya siapa. Semua orang di ruangan itupun terkejut. Shizuna yang biasanya diam dan penurut tiba-tiba saja membentak dan berteriak.

"Kalau Otou-sama ingin menikah, menikah saja! Tapi tolong! Jangan membanding-bandingkan ibuku!" ucap Shizuna dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Shizunapun berlari meninggalkan adik dan keluarganya yang lain.

"Onee—" ucapan Haruka terhenti melihat ayahnya tengah berlari mengejar kakaknya.

Haruka terkejut melihat wajah ayahnya begitu khawatir. Ayahnya berlari meninggalakan ruangan tersebut. Haruka tersenyum, mungkinkah tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke sangat peduli terhadap mereka?

* * *

Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. Surai indigo itu tak boleh menghilang untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai gadis yang tengah berlari di hadapannya. Sial! Sial! Haruskah ia mengalami hal 'itu' lagi?! Kehilangan bukanlah hal yang mudah! Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga. Baru kali ini ia melihat Shizuna bertindak seperti itu. Shizuna—ah iya, itu adalah Shizuna, yang ia kejar adalah anaknya bukan wanita bersurai indigo dengan marga Hyuuga. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, siapapun yang ia kejar surai indigo itu tak boleh lepas darinya.

"SHIZUNA!"

Shizuna menengok ke belakang merasa namanya dipanggil, dan ia melihat ayahnya mengejarnya. Ayahnya?! Yang benar saja?! Bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang datang mengejar dirinya?! Shizuna semakinn panik. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan dikejar oleh Lelaki itu. Shizuna mempercepat langkah kakinya dan secara tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ukh—" Shizuna membuka kedua matanya, siapa sebenarnya yang ia tabrak? Ia tak punya banyak waktu.

"Shizuna-chan?" suara baritone ini, rambut pirang itu, satu-satunya orang yang paling suka ikut campur.

"Natsuto-san?" ucap Shizuna menyebut nama orang yang ia tabrak. Pemuda pirang itu hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun kedua mata emeraldnya melihat sesosok lelaki berambut raven berlari lurus ke arah mereka.

Natsu menarik tangan mungil Shizuna, "Kurasa kau butuh bantuan," ucapnya seperti tokoh hero di komik-komik.

"Jangan bercanda, aku bisa sendiri tuan ikut campur!" Shizuna menolak mentah-mentah bantuan Natsu. Tapi bukan Natsu namanya kalau begitu saja menyerah. Ia berlari menarik Shizuna bersama dirinya.

Shizuna terkejut bukan main saat tubuhnya tertarik begitu saja oleh Natsu, "Hei! Asal kau tahu saja aku tak menerima penolakan!" teriak Natsu sambil menatap Shizuna.

Shizuna menghela nafas dan tetap berlari, "Kalau begitu asal kau tahu saja! Aku tak menerima kegagalan!" teriak Shizuna membalas ucapan Natsu. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyuruh Shizuna untuk berbelok memasuki sebuah rumah yang entah milik siapa.

Merekapun bersembunyi di dalam rumah itu. Natsu memberi tanda untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia kemudian mengintip sedikit keluar, apakah paman Uchiha itu masih ada? Dan.. BINGO! Uchiha Sasuke berada tepat di luar rumah yang tengah jadi persembunyian Natsu dan Shizuna. Sasuke nampaknya tak menyadari keberadaan Natsu dan Shizuna di rumah itu. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang membuka handphonenya, menelepon seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat panik. Bahkan air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Haruskah Natsu memberitahu gadis it—terlambat, Shizuna kini sudah berada di belakangnya. Melihat sang ayah tengah menangis sambil berteriak-teriak kepada orang yang ia telepon. Shizuna menatap datar pemandangan itu.

Bagi Shizuna, pemandangan di hadapannya itu terlihat asing. Ia tak percaya hal itu adalah nyata. Tanpa sadar kedua air mata Shizuna menetes, gadis itu belum cukup tegar rupanya. Natsu langsung menarik tangan Shizuna. Berharap hal itu bisa menyadarkan sang gadis dari alam mimpinya.

"Shizuna," ucap Natsu.

Shizuna tersentak, ia menghapus kedua air matanya. "Lupakan semua yang kau lihat,"

Natsu mempererat genggamannya di tangan Shizuna, "Tidak bisa, aku tak akan bisa lupa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Shizuna tersenyum, "Sesukamu saja," ucapnya pasrah.

Kini Sasuke telah pergi entah kemana. Shizuna dan Natsu dapat bernafas lega. Setidaknya mereka aman untuk saat ini. Shizuna terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi masalah utamanya adalah ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan apa yang ia rencanakan. Setidaknya ia baru bisa menjalakan rencana itu besok. Kalau begitu harus kemana ia sekarang? Benar sekali, 'Shizuna tak memiliki tempat untuk dituju'. Shizuna berpikir sejenak. Haruskah ia ke toko ibunya? Atau haruskah ia pulang ke rumah? Shizuna tidak dapat memakai kartu kredit ataupun handphonenya—terlebih lagi handphone Shizuna tadi sudah ia buang entah kemana saat berlari tado agar ayahnya tak melacak lewat GPS. Jika ia memakai kartu kredit, ayahnya dapat melacak keberadaannya. Ayo berpikir Shizun—

"Sudah kuduga kau terlibat Natsuto!"

Suara itu adalah suara yang sangat familiar. Suara milik lelaki tinggi bermata biru dengan rambut pirang dan tak lupa kaos oren dibalik jas hitamnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Natsu nampak kaget melihat ayahnya berada tepat di belakang mereka. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya berada di sini?!

"O—Otou-san?!" ucap Natsu kaget.

Shizuna sedikit terkejut namun ia yakin, tadi ayahnya menelepon Naruto—karena itu Naruto berada di sini.

"Yo, Shizuna! Kau harus tahu kalau si Te—Sasuke sangat khawatir padamu," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil handphonenya dari saku kemejanya.

Shizuna langsung menghentikan tangan Naruto. Ia tak ingin ayahnya tahu untuk saat ini, setidaknya sampai rencananya selesai, "Paman, Kumohon jangan beritahu Otou-sama kalau Paman menemukanku," ucap Shizuna tegas.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Bukan dia yang akan kuberitahu," ucapnya santai. Kini giliran Shizuna yang mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Lalu siapa yang akan ia beritahu?

"Aku akan menelepon Sakura-chan dan memberitahunya kalau kita kedatangan tamu gadis kecil berwajah manis!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **BAGAIMANA CHAP DUA NYA?! Yah, akhirnya Sasuke muncul. UYEAH! Hime habis baca manga Nisekoi. Sejujurnya hime adalah Team Onodera! YEY! (kemudian melenceng dari topic). Nah di chap ini Hime mulai memasukan beberapa masalah (lagi) yang akan menjadi jalan untuk Sasuke dan Hinata (spoiler macam apa ini). Ehehehe terus baca yaaa~! Kemudian kritik dan saran dibutuhkan jika memang diperlukan! Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran atau mengkritik! Kebetulan Hime orangnya sabar, (Ngga juga sih sebenernya HAHAHA)**

 **Terimakasih, cek my account in instagram touhime**


	3. Chapter 3

**HORAAA! Apa kabar kalian? (padahal baru kemarin update) untuk cerita ini Hime akan mengalami masa 'jarang update' mulai hari senin. Mengapa? Karena sebentar lagi UAS dan Hime harus mengejar nilai-nilai yang belum terpenuhi. Terlebih lagi Hime harus mengalami ujian selama dua minggu. Seminggu untuk pratikum dan seminggu untuk ujian tertulis. Satu pelajaran dua kali lagi di ulanganinnya. Menyebalkan. Tapi—karena itu Hime menyempatkan diri untuk update hari ini! JAJAJAJANG! Banyak yang bertanya berapa umur Shizuna, Satsuki, Haruka dan Hikari? Atau mungkin banyak yang merasa janggal dengan beberapa adegan. Karena itu akan Hime bahas setelah chap ini selesai! Kalau udah penasaran bisa langsung scroll ke bawah!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

* * *

 **A lot of OC, OOC and typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAMILY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ano—Paman,"

Suara kecil Shizuna tak dapat mengalahkan suara-suara berisik milik keluarga Uzumaki ini. Kepala keluarga Uzumaki kini tengah berdebat dengan sang istri tercinta. Sedangkan anak mereka asik ikut campur urusan kedua orang tuanya. kedua Shizuna duduk manis di kursi ruang makan keluarga Uzumaki, dan di hadapannya kedua orang tua Uzumaki Natsuto sedang duduk sambil berdebat. Shizuna menghela nafas panjang. Haruskah ia berteriak? Shizuna merasa berada di tempat yang salah. Pemandangan di hadapannya ini terasa begitu asing. Ia tak pernah melihat keluarga yang seperti ini. Dari dulu ia selalu saja berdua bersama adiknya, Ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun berbincang bersama dirinya ataupun Haruka. Sedih memang.

Tanpa Shizuna sadari sepasang mata emerald tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Natsuto, anak dari Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berdebat, kepergian Natsu membuat perdebatan Naruto dan Sakura terhenti. Kedua orang tua itu menatap kemana anaknya pergi. Natsu mendekati Shizuna, gadis itu masih melamun. Tangan kanan Natsu merapihkan poni Shizuna dan hal itu sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Nat—Natsuto-san!" ucap Shizuna kaget.

Natsu tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut gadis tersebut, "Sudah selesai melamunnya, Ojou-chan?"

Shizuna menatap sebal pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku putranya. Bisa-bisanya putranya itu merayu anak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tahu, mungkin Naruto telah tamat.

"Paman," suara Shizuna mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Hn? Ada apa Shizuna-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum riang.

Shizuna merasa aneh, mengapa lelaki tua di hadapannya ini mau menolongnya begitu saja. Bicara saja tak pernah. Setahu Shizuna, hubungan Naruto, Sakura, dan ayahnya yaitu Sasuke memang bisa dibilang dekat akan tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat hanya akrab sepihak. Hanya Naruto yang berusaha mengerti Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak pernah berusaha mengerti Naruto. Apakah salah jika Shizuna berpikir kalau Naruto dan ayahnya memiliki suatu masalah?

"Kenapa Paman menolongku?" tanya Shizuna.

Naruto dan Sakura terdiam, Pertanyaan macam apa itu? bukannya wajar jika menolong seseorang?

"Karena dia ayahku," suara Natsu yang mengambil alih suasana membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut. "Karena dia ayahku jadi sudah pasti ia menolongmu," Natsu terdengar sangat percaya diri.

Shizuna menatap sebal, "Aku tidak pernah bertanya padamu,"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar percakapan itu. "Hehehe, kalian ini ya! Begini Shizuna-chan, pertama aku menolongmu karena memang aku ingin. Kalaupun kau bukan anak dari Sasuke aku tetap akan menolongmu. Kedua, aku ingin membantumu sebisaku. Aku tahu mungkin aku terdengar ikut campur tapi memang begitulah sifatku. Yang terakhir, anakku sudah terlibat jadi ayahnya juga harus terlibat!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut Shizuna.

Shizuna merasakan pipinya begitu memerah. "Te—Terimaka—sih," ucapnya gagap. Baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang yang sangat tulus dan terasa hangat.

"Ekspresimu itu mirip sekali dengan dia," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Shizuna dan Natsuto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Eh?" Sakura sepertinya menyadari kesalahannya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, istrinya memang suka keceplosan. "Sudahlah, abaikan saja Ibunya Natsuto itu. Jadi Shizuna-san apa masalahmu?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaran.

Shizuna menatap Naruto, "Bukankah Otou-sama telah memberi tahu Paman?" ia masih ingat saat ayahnya menangis sambil menelepon seseorang. pengalaman pertamanya melihat Sasuke menangis dan sangat panik. Mana bisa ia lupa?

"Ah, Sasuke Cuma berkata kalau kau menghilang di daerah situ dan ia ingin aku membantumu," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Dengan durasi selama itu?" kini Naruto benar-benar tercengang, Shizuna benar-benar memiliki darah Uchiha rupanya.

"Ayahmu mengungkit beberapa masa lalu—itu saja," ucap Naruto berusaha sehalus mungkin. Ia takut akan membocorkan suatu informasi yang tak seharusnya. Bagaimanapun hubungan antara salah satu wanita Hyuuga dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan.

Shizuna tersenyum miris, "Masa lalu.. kah?" ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Gadis bersurai indigo itu kemudian menatap Naruto, "Masa lalu yang Paman maksud itu jangan-jangan, mengenai ibuku ya?" ucapnya dan sukses membuat Sakura serta Naruto tersentak.

"Shizuna-chan apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Sesungguhnya mereka semua mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shizuna.

"Kaa-chan, Shizuna sudah ta—" ucapan Natsu terhenti melihat Shizuna menghalangi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri gadis itu.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," Naruto kini semakin terkejut, berapa kali ia terkejut hari ini? "Aku tahu siapa ibuku, tapi—aku tak tahu apa alasan Okaa-san berpisah dengan Otou-sama. Aku hanya bisa berspekulasi soal hal itu," Shizuna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shizuna-chan.."

"Karena itu! Aku mohon! Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Okaa-san kembali—tolong beritu tahu aku! Paman bilang Paman akan membantuku-kan?! Aku butuh bantuan Paman sekarang!" suara Shizuna semakin mengeras, "Aku tak ingin Otou-sama menikah lagi! Aku tak ingin posisi Okaa-san tergantikan! Aku yakin ada alasan yang kuat mengapa Okaa-san meninggalkanku dengan Otou-sama…," suara gadis bermata lavender itu melembut.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana tidak, kini di hadapannya seorang gadis memohon pada suaminya untuk menolong gadis tersebut. Gadis itu sangat mempercayai ibunya walaupun ia tak pernah tahu kebenarannya. Saat ini baik Sakura ataupun Naruto percaya bahwa kebaikkan hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata memang mengalir di dalam tubuh Shizuna. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya bukan?

Naruto mengelus-elus pelan punggung Sakura, sedangkan Natsu memegangi pundak Shizuna. "Shizuna-chan, tadi kau bilang Sasuke akan me—menikah, memangnya si—siapa yang akan dinikahi Sasu—ke?" tanya Sakura ditengah isakannya. Nafasnya belum stabil.

Shizuna menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura, "Uzumaki Karin, sekertaris ayahku,"

Sakura menggebrak meja makannya, Naruto dan Natsu langsung menjaga jarak dengan wanita bersurai pink itu. Aura kekesalan Sakura terlihat jelas.

"Wanita itu! Dia memang tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku yakin Fugaku-san yang merencanakan semua ini! Memang dasar Uchiha itu tak punya perasan!" bentak Sakura.

Entah mengapa Shizuna merasa sedikit kesal. Iapun menepuk pelan meja yang digebrak Sakura, "Walaupun kakekku yang salah, aku tak mau kalian menghina keluargaku," ucap Shizuna pelan.

Shizuna memang benar-benar anak wanita berambut indigo itu. Walaupun keluarganya telah melakukan hal yang seenaknya dan tak berperasaan, Shizuna tetap membela keluarganya itu. Kebaikan hatinya dan ketegasan sikapnya benar-benar seperti kedua orang itu.

"Shizuna-chan, maafkan aku," ucap Sakura sambil kembali duduk.

Shizuna sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, seharusnya ia bersikap sopan pada Sakura mengingat Sakura seumuruan dengan ibunya, "Ah ti—tidak! Maafkan aku yang telah berbicara tak sopan," ucap Shizuna sedikit kalang kabut.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Salahku kok Shizuna-chan,"

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku sudah mengerti sebagian besar masalahnya," ucap Naruto, "Jadi Shizuna-chan kabur dari rumah karena menentang pernikahan itu dan tak ingin posisi ibumu digantikan? Benar begitu bukan?"

Shizuna mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mengerti kalau begitu, berarti sekarang kita hanya perlu membuat Sasuke kembali pada mantan istrinya itu—tapi masalahnya.. ah tidak, Shizuna-chan kau bilang kau sudah tahu 'semuanya', bisa kau ceritakan apa saja yang kau tahu secara detail? Termasuk spekulasimu itu? Aku tak bisa membantumu karena akupun terikat janji dengan seseorang," ucap Naruto berusaha sehalus mungkin.

Shizuna menghela nafas, "Akan aku ceritakan semuanya jika memang bisa membantu,"

* * *

Hinata sudah berhenti menangis. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sangat sakit. Bagaimana tidak, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Shizuna, nama gadis itu Shizuna, Hinatalah yang memberikan nama itu. Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana dulu gadis itu memanggilnya. Masih sama seperti sekarang, 'Okaa-san'. Hinata hendak menangis kembali. Mengapa Shizuna bisa tahu kalau ia ibunya? Seharusnya Shizuna tidak mengetahui apa-apa, sama seperti Satsuki.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum getir, rasanya senang mengetahui bahwa pelanggan yang selama ini ia ajak bicara adalah anaknya sendiri. Hinata merengkuh kedua lututnya. Yah, walaupun menyakitkan tapi kini ia tahu kalau anaknya baik-baik saja. Sepertinya lelaki itu merawat mereka dengan baik.

"Shizuna…," gumam Hinata pelan.

Satsuki yang berada tepat di belakang ibunya hanya dapat terdiam. Setelah Shizuna pergi, Hinata menangis tak karuan. Sebagai anak lelaki Satsuki tak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita menangis begitu saja. Satsuki membawa ibunya tersebut kekamar sang ibu. Ia berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan memberi ibunya itu teh hangat. Sebenarnya Satsuki ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu namun berhubung ibunya seperti itu, Satsuki mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu akan menunggu hingga Hinata tenang.

Tapi sekarang, ia mendengar ibunya menggumamkan nama 'orang yang baru saja' ia temui. Seseorang yang menyamar hanya untuk membeli roti. Satsuki mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sebenarnya apa yang ia tak ketahui? Apa yang selama ini ditanggung oleh ibunya? Apa hubungannya dengan Shizuna? Apakah karena Shizuna bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo seperti ibu—tunggu, Satsuki mulai menemukan sesuatu.

Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hinata. Ia men _search_ melalui internet tentang apa yang ia cari. Kini ia punya dua kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan 'gila'. Satsuki melirik handphonenya yang menunjukan ' _not found_ '. Bingo, sepertinya ini akan susah. Kalau begitu ia harus mencari kemungkinan lainnya dengan cara lain. Satsuki mulai mencari beberapa koran serta majalah yang ia punya. Setidaknya biarkan ia menemukan petunjuk lainnya dari apa yang ia punya.

* * *

"Aku pulang Okaa—Eh? Kosong?" Hikari kaget melihat tokonya kosong. Tak ada seorangpun yang berjaga.

Hikari melepaskan kedua sepatunya dan memasuki rumahnya. Ruang tengah rumah ini kosong. Dapurpun kosong. Hikari menatap kamar ibunya, Ah—Ibunya berada di kamar. Namun ada yang aneh dengan ibunya.. Hikari hendak menghampiri ibunya namun langkahnya terhenti karena Satsuki menarik adiknya itu menjauh dari kamar Hinata.

Satsuki membawa Hikari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. "Onii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan sih?! Ada apa dengan Okaa-san?!"

"Hikari, Okaa-san sedang berada dalam masa yang sulit," ucap Satsuki. Hikari memukul kepala kakaknya itu, "Kalau begitu doang aku juga tahu!"

Satsuki menatap kesal kelakuan adiknya, "Okaa-san bertemu dengan Shizuna-san," ucap Satsuki sambil tetap mencari-cari 'sesuatu' diantara majalah.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hikari bingung. Ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Uchiha Shizuna, kakak dari Uchiha Haruka," ucap Satsuki.

Hikari menatap bingung kakaknya itu. Lalu mengapa ibunya terlihat begitu depresi? Apa yang salah dengan kakak dari Haru—Ah, pecahan piring yang ia lihat saat pulang sekolah. "Apakah ada hubungannya dengan piring yang pecah tadi?" tanya Hikari.

Satsuki terdiam. Betul juga, Ibunya terlihat begitu terkejut saat Haruka datang. Mungkinkah—Haruka ada kaitannya juga dengan hal ini? Namun Haruka terlihat seperti tak mengetahui apa-apa. Satsuki kembali berpikir. Mata lavender dan surai indigo, ciri khas seorang Hyuuga yang dimiliki oleh dua anak Uchiha. Sudah pasti Haruka terlibat. Haruka mungkin memang tidak tahu—atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir ada hubungannya," ucap Satsuki setelah berpikir sejenak.

Hikari merengut, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya? Beritahu aku!" ucap Hikari penasaran.

Satsuki masih sibuk dengan bebearapa majalah yang ia punya, "Hikari bawa semua majalah dan koran yang kau punya ke sini!" perintah Satsuki.

Hikari mendengus kesal, namun tetap saja ia membawakan semua majalah yang ia punya kehadapan kakaknya itu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya kakaknya itu lakukan dengan majalah-majalah tersebut.

"Jadi bisa tolong jelaskan pada—"

"Kau tahu apa ciri khas Shizuna dan Haruka secara fisik?" tanya Satsuki akan tetapi kedua matanya tetap berkutat pada majalah-majalah itu.

Hikari nampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah—! Mata Levender milik Hyuuga..," ucap Hikari.

Satsuki tersenyum, adiknya memang pintar. "Bingo, Mata lavender hanya milik keluarga Hyuuga. Lalu kenapa keluarga Uchiha yang ternama memiliki anak bermata Hyuuga?"

"Karena ada seorang Hyuuga yang menikah dengan keluarga Uchiha?" tebak Hikari asal. Beberapa detik kemudian Hikari tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, "Mungkinkah Okaa-san ada hubungannya dengan hal itu?" ucap Hikari.

"Aku belum tahu hal itu secara pasti. Hikari kalau dua keluarga ternama menikah, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Satsuki.

Hikari menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sudah pasti akan heboh bukan? Semua media pasti akan membicarakan kedua orang it—Tidak, aku tidak pernah dengar berita itu," ucap Hikari kembali tersadar, "Kalaupun Shizuna-san dan Haruka-san adalah anak dari Uchiha dan Hyuuga harusnya kedua orang tua mereka sudah sangat terkenal. Seharusnya sudah banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang kedua orang tua mereka," ucap Hikari lagi, "Namun ini tidak, di sekolah tak ada yang pernah menyinggung soal kedua orang Uchiha itu,"

"Tepat, atau lebih tepatnya lagi semua itu memang ditutupi dan dianggap tabu. Tak ada yang boleh membicarakannya," ucap Satsuki.

"Lalu Onii-chan mencari berita itu di majalah-majalah ini?! Kejadian itukan sudah lama sekali pastinya! Mana mungkin ada di majalah baru seperti ini," ucap Hikari heran.

Satsuki kembali menghela nafas, "Berpikir sedikit kenapa! Aku capek memberi tahumu terus!"

Hikari menggumam tak jelas meruntuki kakaknya. Kemudian ia pun terdiam mencoba berpikir. Kenapa kakaknya mencari sesuatu di majalah baru itu? Apa yang ia cari? Mengapa— "Jangan bilang kau mencari artikel tentang dua orang Uchiha itu?" tanya Hikari.

"Bisa jadi, tapi percuma saja mencari artikel tentang mereka. Kalau pernikahan orang tuanya saja dianggap tabu aku yakin mereka tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapan publik. Aku yakin setenar apapun mereka, seberprestasi apapun mereka, mereka tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapan publik," penjelasan Satsuki membuat Hikari menyadari sesuatu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu kau mencari soal—"

"Ketemu,"

Kedua mata Hikari membulat sempurna. Kini ia melihat sebuah artikel dengan foto yang cukup besar di halaman salah satu majalah tersebut. "Kalau anaknya tidak boleh muncul, maka mungkin orang tuanya juga tidak boleh muncul. Akan tetapi, Uchiha hanya memiliki dua orang penerus dan salah satu dari mereka yaitu Uchiha Itachi dikabarkan sudah memiliki tunangan. Terlebih kalau tidak salah usia Uchiha Itachi jauh diatas Okaa-san, jadi tinggal satu kandidat tersisa untuk menjadi orang tua Shizuna-san dan Haruka-san," ucap Satsuki sambil menatap foto seseorang yang sangat mirip dirinya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **GIMANA?! KECEPETAN YA?! HAHAHAHAHAHA Hime tak begitu pandai membuat cerita. Tapi Hime sudah menyiapkan rencana meriah untuk mengejutkan kalian. HAHA!**

 **Oh iya untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan!**

 **1\. Umur Satsuki dan Shizuna itu sama, mereka kelas 3 SMP berarti umurnya sekitar mau ke 15 tahun. Lalu untuk umur Haruka dan Hikari sendiri itu, karena mereka kelas 6 SD berarti umurnya sekitar 12 tahun. Nah untuk umur Hinata dan Sasuke sendiri—sebenarnya Hime ga kepikiran sama sekali. Tapi berhubung ada yang tanya Hime akan membuat umur mereka 36! Jadi mereka menikah di umur 21an~! Mereka sudah terlihat tua namun tetap saja masih awetmuda fufufu.**

 **2\. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang bingung, Masa anak SMP nyetir mobil sendiri?! Sebenarnya Hime juga tak menampik ke anehan itu. Awalnya cuma buat keren-kerenan doang, tapi malah terlihat aneh HAHAHAHA! Tapi untuk jaman sekarang Hime rasa tak aneh melihat anak SMP menyetir mobil. Dan dalam cerita ini, Sasuke tak peduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan Shizuna jadi Shizuna bebas melakukan apapun, walaupun itu melanggar hukum.**

 **3\. Untuk meluruskan saja, ada yang bilang fic ini mirip dengan salah satu fic di fandom Harpot yang berjudul Faith karya dragonjun. Tapi kemiripan itu hanya kebetulan belaka, karena sesujujurnya Hime belum pernah ke fandom Harpot-karena Hime sendiri tidak begitu suka Harpot HAHAHAHAHA. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan, tapi tapi Hime akan membuat ending yang berbeda! saksikan ya~!**

 **4\. Lalu—Kalau ada yang tanya 'mereka kembar?! Shizuna kembar bukan ama Satsuki?! Hikari kembaran Haruka ya?!' jawabannya no comment karena itu akan dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hime kembali! Seperti yang Hime janjikan. Setelah seminggu Hime kembali. Tapi ini masih permulaan karena ujian Hime yang sebenarnya akan di mulai minggu depan-w- menyeramkan yaaaa kemudian terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung cerita ini~! Terlebih lagi dalam cerita Hime terlalu banyak OC jadi Hime pikir akan banyak orang yang kurang berminat. Tapi melihat dukungan dari kalian, Hime sangat senang! Terimakasih!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Misashi Kishimoto-san**

 **.**

 **A lot of OC, typo, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Family**

 **.**

 **.**

Shizuna kini tengah duduk manis di kursi ruang makan. Bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya yang menatap dirinya dengan serius. Naruto sebagai 'penolong nomor 1' sudah siap mendengarkan cerita Shizuna. Begitu juga dengan 'penolong nomor 2' dan 'penolong nomor 3' yang tengah meminum minuman mereka demi menenangkan diri.

"Jadi..," ucap Shizuna sedikit ragu.

"Ceritakan saja semuanya Shizuna, kau bisa percaya pada kami!" ucap si 'penolong nomor 2', Haruno Sakura.

Shizuna mengangguk kecil. "Sebagian dari yang akan ku katakan hanyalah spekulasi," ucap Shizuna berusaha mengatakan kalau 'Informasi yang ia tahu tidaklah semuanya benar, ia hanya menebak'.

"Tak apa, tenang saja! Kau tak perlu takut!" ucap Naruto diiringi cengirannya.

Shizuna menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan. "Jadi, perama-tama aku akan memberi tahu semua yang kutahu," ucapnya mengulang permintaan Naruto, "Aku—a—aku tahu kalau Ibuku adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata,"

Kini Naruto dan Sakura terdiam. Gadis di hadapan mereka sudah tahu rupanya. Wajar saja kalau ia menyayangi ibunya sepenuh hati. Siapa yang tak sayang kepada wanita sebaik dan selembut Hinata?

"Aku tahu dia ibuku sudah sejak lama, Sudah sekitar tujuh tahun," ucap Shizuna lagi.

Sakura nampak termenung sejenak. Tunggu—tujuh tahun katanya? Berarti saat itu jangan-jangan?! "Kau sudah ingat sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu?!" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Naruto kini tersadar, benar juga—jika ia sudah tahu selama tujuh tahun harusnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi waktu it—

"Apa? 'Ingat'? Berarti spekulasiku benar," Sakura menyadari kesalahannya lagi. Mengapa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang tak harus dikatakan. Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu menyesali kesalahannya.

"Tepat 7 tahun yang lalu, aku terbangun di rumah sakit, beberapa orang berkata bahwa aku tertidur beberapa hari. Otou-sama terlihat sangat khawatir dan itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat Otou-sama seperti itu. Aku tak mengingat apapun saat itu—seperti hilang ingatan. Yang bisa kuingat adalah suara seorang wanita yang menitipkan pesan padaku. Aku bahkan tak mengenal Haruka. Saat itu usiaku baru genap 8 tahun jadi bisa dibilang aku tak curiga pada apapun. Aku menjalani hidupku dengan normal. Aku diberitahu bahwa aku dan Haruka tertimpa kecelakaan dan ibuku meninggalkanku begitu saja di lokasi kecelakaan. Mereka bilang ibu tak bertanggung jawab. Aku tak begitu saja percaya, tapi aku hanyalah anak kecil saat itu. anak kecil yang tak bisa berbuat banyak, Namun—" ucapan Shizuna terhenti mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Sakit rasanya mengingat ia tahu semuanya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. "—aku menemukan foto itu. Tepat sebelum aku kembali ke rumah, Otou-sama sempat berbincang dengan beberapa orang. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi dan mereka sering menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata. Saat itulah aku tahu kalau seseorang bernama Hinata pasti terlibat dalam kecelakaanku. Aku tak pernah bertanya pada Otou-sama, tapi aku menemukan foto itu, foto pernikahan Otou-sama. Disitu tertulis nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dari situlah aku menyimpulkan bahwa, ibuku adalah Hyuuga Hinata,"

Naruto dan Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Mereka yakin saat itu orang yang Shizuna lihat sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke adalah mereka. Yang menangani kasus itu adalah Shikamaru—sebagi petinggi kepolisian dan juga orang kepercayaan presiden, bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuat kasus Hinata susah ditemukan. Bahkan bukan hal yang sulit pula untuk membuat keberadaan Hinata menghilang begitu saja.

Air mata Sakura hendak turun tanpa peringatan. Namun ia mengusap kedua matanya mencegah hal itu terjadi. Saat itu Sakura ingat betul, dirinya lah yang berada di samping Sasuke berusaha menenangkan pria itu. Sedangkan suaminya, Naruto membuat kesepakatan dengan Hinata. Kini kedua orang itu sadar seberapa dangkalnya pikiran mereka saat itu. Andai—andai mereka bisa mengulang kejadian itu, mereka ingin memohon agar Hinata tetap berada di samping Sasuke.

"Nee Shizuna, katanya ada suara seorang wanita yang menitipkan pesan padamu.. itu siapa? Bukannya kau hilang ingatan?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

Benar juga, siapa wanita itu? "Ah—Itu adalah Okaa-san. Aku sangat yakin hal itu. Saat itu aku sempat melihat warna indigo namun samar. Aku juga tak tahu, aku tak ingat apapun tapi aku meningat pesan dari Okaa-san. Menurut perkiraanku, aku sudah sadar terlebih dahulu," ucap Shizuna.

"Hah?"

"Jadi, aku tersadar dari 'tidur panjang'ku, lalu sudah pasti aku hilang ingatan. Akan tetapi saat pertama kali aku tersadar aku bertemu dengan Okaa-san yang menitipkan pesan padaku. Kemudian aku tertidur lagi dan kembali bangun saat Otou-sama dan yang lainnya berada di sisiku saat itu lah aku seperti baru pertama kali sadar padahal sebelum aku sudah pernah tersadar," penjelasan Shizuna terdengar masuk akal.

Shizuna meneguk air putih yang disediakan oleh Natsu, "Penjelasanmu bisa kuterima," ucap Natsu pelan.

"Terimakasih," ucap Shizuna dengan senyumannya. "Kemudian aku akan menjelaskan soal spekulasiku yang lain," gadis itu tak berhenti untuk menjelaskan.

Naruto dan Sakura masih tetap setia memerhatikan gadis indigo itu. "Spekulasimu tentang?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Tentang semuanya," ucap Shizuna nyaris begumam.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap gadis berambut raven itu.

Sang kakak yang tengah menatap lembar majalah tersebut tak mananggapi ucapan adik kecilnya itu. Otaknya masih berputar. Kini ia sudah mendapatkan figure ayah bagi Haruka dan Shizuna. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar. Apakah itu?!

"Kenapa Onii-chan tidak mencurigai Uchiha Itachi? Walaupun Itachi lebih tua dari Okaa-san bisa saja dia orangnya!" ucap gadis bernama Hikari itu.

"Hikari, kau tahu kenapa om-om Uzumaki itu suka datang kemari?" tanya sang kakak, Satsuki.

Hikari menggeleng pelan, "Karena dia adalah teman Okaa-san dari sekolah. Uchiha Itachi lebih tua dari Okaa-san, dan mengingat sikap Okaa-san yang pemalu seperti itu.. aku tak yakin Okaa-san bisa bergaul dengan kakak kelasnya yang terpaut cukup jauh," ucap Satsuki menjelaskan, "Bahkan bergaul dengan seorang Uchiha saja sudah mustahil untuk Okaa-san.. tapi jika Uchiha itu teman sekelasnya mau tak mau Okaa-san pasti akan berteman dengannya,"

Hikari mengangguk paham. Kini Satsuki kembali diam untuk berpikir. Shizuna dan Haruka adalah anak dari pernikahan terlarang Hyuuga dan Uchiha dan kini Satsuki telah mendapatkan sosok Uchiha yang menjadi ayah dari Shizuna dan Haruka, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun siapa sosok ibu untuk Shizuna dan Haruka?! Hyuuga—siapa Hyuuga yang menikah dengan seorang Uchiha?! Kalau ibunya sampai seperti itu pastilah Hyuuga itu adalah orang terdekat ibunya. Orang yang dekat dengan Ibunya hanyalah Hyuuga Hanabi, sang adik dan Hyuuga Neji, sang kakak. Neji tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sasuke kalau begitu tinggal Hyuuga Hanabi. Yah Hana—

Tunggu! Hyuuga Hanabi memiliki usia yang jauh lebih muda dari ibunya. Terlebih lagi dulu ia adalah salah satu calon penerus selain Hyuuga Neji. Kalau begitu ia tak mungkin punya waktu untuk menjalin hubungan asmara dengan lelaki Uchiha itu. Lalu siapa?! Siapa Hyuuga yang menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke?!

"Dia mirip denganmu, Onii-chan," ucap Hikari sambil menatap lembar foto Sasuke.

Satsuki menaikkan alisnya, "Mirip?" ucap Satsuki tak percaya.

Hikari mengangguk, "Matanya onyx, rambutnya berwarna raven, tampangnya terlihat cool, kemudian kulitnya putih—seperti Onii-chan saja," ucap Hikari membanding-bandingkan kakaknya dengan sang penerus keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Kalau begitu dia mirip denganmu juga dong, baka! Kau memiliki rambut raven, mata onyx, kulit putih dan—" Satsuki menyadari keanehan dari apa yang ia ucapkan. "Jangan-jangan—" Satsuki tak mau berspekulasi segila ini.

"Hikari, kau pernah melihat wajah Otou-san?" tanya Satsuki pelan.

Hikari menggeleng, "Tidak, Okaa-san tak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal Otou-san jadi aku tak mau bertanya. Aku rasa ada suatu alasan mengapa Okaa-san tak mau mengungkit hal itu. Dan kalau boleh kutebak.. alasan itu bisa saja masalah yang sangat berat, sesuatu yang bisa membuat Okaa-san menangis," ucap Hikari sambil membolak balik salah satu majalah.

Gadis itu kemudian tertegun, "Oi oi Onii-chan.. jangan bilang kau menduga,"

"Yah—bisa saja Uchiha Sasuke ini.." ucapan Satsuki terhenti. Ia menelan ludahnya untuk spekulasi segila ini. "Bisa saja dia ayah kita," ucapnya tegas.

Hikari terdiam, "Marga kita adalah Seto sedangkan dia Uchiha, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi," ucap Hikari lagi. Ia tak mau terlibat dalam kegilaan kakaknya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Okaa-san menyembunyikan rahasia tentang ayah kita.. karena itu adalah suatu masalah yang berat yang dapat membuatnya menangis," ucap Satsuki berusaha mengaitkan semua yang berhubungan. "Dan kau lihat Okaa-san sekarang? Ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu yang berat saat ia bertemu dengan kakak beradik Uchiha itu,"

Hikari kembali teridam, "Lalu?"

"Hal itu menunjukan bahwa masalah yang ada antara Okaa-san dan Shizuna-san adalah masalah yang sangat berat. Dan kau tahu siapa yang memiliki mata lavender?"

"Hyuuga, tadi kita sudah membahas itu, Onii-chan!" ucap gadis raven itu kesal.

"Kita masih belum tahu masalahnya apa, tapi yang pasti Shizuna-san dan Haruka-san adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Pernikahan dua keluarga besar tak mungkin ditutup-tutupi tapi ini berbeda. Bahkan tak ada media yang mengungkit. Hal ini tabu," ucap Satsuki lagi menjelaskan ulang apa yang ia dapat. "Kalau begitu Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi ayah dari kedua orang itu, Namun sekarang pertanyaannya adalah 'Siapa Istrinya'?"

"Istrinya pasti seorang Hyuuga yang dekat dengan Okaa-san.. karena Okaa-san sampai menangis tersedu-sedu karena bertemu dengan Shizuna-san dan Haruka-san," Hikari berusaha menebak.

"Kau pintar Hikari, namun sekarang.. keluarga Hyuuga yang seangkatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah Hyuuga Neji-sama dan juga Okaa-san. Hyuuga Hanabi-sama tak mungkin bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke karena perbedaan umur yang menyebabkan mereka tak saling kenal, kalaupun dijodohkan... aku ragu Hyuuga Hanabi-sama akan menerimanya mengingat ia adalah calon penerus keluarga setelah Hyuuga Neji-sama," ucap Satsuki menjelaskan.

"Hyuuga-sama juga tidak akan mungkin menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.. merekakan sama-sama cowo," ucap Hikari merinding memikirkan yaoi antara Neji dan Sasuke.

Satsuki tersenyum, "Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah—Okaa-san, Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Satsuki.

Hikari menatap kakaknya itu. Iapun melempar satu majalah ke arah kakaknya, "Okaa-sankan bukan keluarga utama.. mana mungkin ia bisa menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Hikari kesal.

Lama-lama Hikari kesal dengan ilmu sok tahu kakaknya itu. Satsuki memandang heran adiknya yang manis tersebut, bagaimana bisa otak adiknya itu tak jalan? Pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke atas kasur. Ia duduk di atas kasur sambil menunjuk lembar majalah yang ia pegang.

"Kalau memang Okaa-san bukan anggota keluarga utama, Okaa-san sudah pasti akan pindah jauh dan tak akan menyekolahkan kita di sekolah mahal seperti sekarang ini atau bukti yang lebih akuratnya.. jika Okaa-san bukan keluarga utama ia tak akan mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan juga Haruno Sakura," Hikari nampak berpikir. Kakaknya benar.

"Memang benar—kalau Okaa-san bukan keluarga utama pasti Okaa-san tidak akan pernah memiliki kenalan orang-orang hebat. Tapi, mengapa Okaa-san berkata pada kita kalau ia bukan anggota keluarga utama Hyuuga? Dan kenapa Ia sampai mengganti marganya? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Satsuki melempar bantal ke wajah adiknya itu. Bodoh. "Jika kau menjadi seorang presiden.. apa yang bisa membuatmu turun dari jabatanmu?" tanya Satsuki.

"Kalau aku membuat kesalahan?" jawab Hikari polos sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya. Ia menatap sebal kakaknya yang duduk di atas kasur sedangkan dirinya duduk di lantai.

"Bingo, bagaimana jika Okaa-san melakukan suatu kesalahan sehingga ia keluar dari keluarga utama?" kini mata Hikari terfokus pada kakaknya. Ia tertegun. Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya.

Hikari kembali berpikir, semua terlihat lebih jelas, "Kalau melakukan hal yang sangat fatal, Okaa-san bisa saja di keluarkan dari keluarga utama. Lalu marga Seto hanyalah rekayasa agar kita tidak tahu. Kalau di lihat lagi, hanya Okaa-san yang memiliki rambut indigo di dalam Hyuuga.. berarti Shizuna-san dan Haruka-san adalah anak dari Okaa-san," Hikari menyimpulkan.

"Betul, kemungkinan yang aku dapat seperti itu. Terlebih lagi si kepala Uchiha ini mirip sekali dengan kita, bisa jadi dia ayah kita," ucap Satsuki sambil menatap sebal foto Uchiha Sasuke yang ia pegang.

Namun sesungguhnya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kalau memang benar Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang fatal.. apa yang telah Hinata lakukan? Menikah dengan Uchihakah? Tidak. Satsuki berpikir kalau 'Pernikahan Uchiha dan Hyuuga' awalnya bukanlah hal yang tabu. Tapi pasti ada suatu masalah yang menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata sehingga membuat mereka berpisah dan 'Pernikahan Uchiha Hyuuga' dianggap tabu untuk dibicarakan. Tapi.. apa masalah itu? Apa masalah yang membuat ibunya keluar dari keluarga utama hingga harus mengganti marga menjadi Seto? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya? Kalau benar Shizuna dan Haruka adalah saudara Satsuki dan Hikari—mengapa mereka harus dipisahkan? Dan yang terpenting—

"Mengapa kita tak ingat tentang hal ini?"

* * *

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela nafas memulai spekulasinya yang lain. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam, "Jadi setelah kejadian itu. setelah aku tahu siapa Okaa-sanku.. aku mulai mencari tahu informasi mengenai Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Shizuna kemudian matanya terlihat sendu.

"Awalnya aku tak mendapatkan apa-apa, aku hanya mendapat hasil yang nihil. Tapi tepat seminggu sebelum aku masuk SMP—aku melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengan diriku, bahkan terlihat seperti Otou-sama," ucap Shizuna.

Natsu merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, "Ukh—Saat itu kau bertemu Satsuki ya?"

Shizuna mengangguk. Naruto dan Sakura mengetahui siapa itu Satsuki, mereka juga sudah dari lama mengawasi Hinata berserta dua anaknya. Berkunjung sebagai pelanggan hanya untuk berbincang dan menanyakan keadaan. Hal itu sudah mereka lakukan sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Setahun setelah kejadian 'itu'.

"Aku bertemu dengan Satsuki, dari situ aku merasa ada sesuatu antara aku dan dia yang tak dapat aku jelaskan. Akupun mengikuti kemana ia pergi hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Okaa-san. Saat itu aku merasa sangat bahagia—seribu kata-kata ingin aku ucap untuk dirinya, namun aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu,"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semunya ya Shizuna-chan—"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahui semuanya Paman. Aku masih belum tahu mengapa kedua orang tuaku berpisah, atau kenapa Otou-sama tak pernah menyinggung soal Okaa-san," perkataan Shizuna membuat Naruto dan Sakura kembali terdiam.

Gadis bersurai indigo itupun tersenyum, "Menurutku, kecelakaan itu adalah salah satu penyebab mereka berpisah. Kalau aku boleh menebak, Okaa-san adalah orang yang menanggung semua masalah ini. Okaa-san keluar dari keluarga utama Hyuuga dan menjadi keluarga cabang namun Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hanabi tetap mengawasinya dengan cara kedua anak Okaa-san—maksudku kedua saudaraku yaitu Satsuki dan Hikari disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan anak dari Hyuuga Neji, Nen,"

Natsuto baru menyadari hal itu, Nen adalah teman Hikari yang juga dekat dengan Satsuki. Namun ayahnya yaitu Hyuuga Neji tidak pernah mengunjungi Hikari dan Satsuki. Hebat sekali gadis indigo itu dapat mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

"Lalu—aku rasa, Otou-sama tidak tahu kalau Okaa-san masih ada," ucapan Shizuna yang satu ini membuat Naruto tersentak. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan-akan ada penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Shizuna menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya menerawang jauh, "Kurasa Otou-sama tak mengetahui kebenarannya, karena itu Okaa-san menanggung semua bebannya," Hikari memegang rambut indigonya. Satu-satunya peninggalan dari sang ibu. Selama tujuh tahun, ia tak pernah bisa memeluk ibunya. Kini—semua harus berubah. Ia yang akan mengubahnya.

Naruto hendak berbicara namun Shizuna memotong terlebih dahulu, "Karena itu Paman—" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sejuta arti. Berbeda dari senyuman senyuman sebelumnya,

"Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui?"

 **.**

 **,**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **YAAH! Akhirnya bisa update lagi~! Akhirnya Hime sudah menempuh masa-masa sulit. UKK akan dilaksanakan minggu depan jadi mohon menunggu seminggu lagi~! Hime akan berusaha sebisa Hime! Dan lagi—chap berikutnya bakalan ada flashback loh~! Yang kalian tunggu akan keluar di chap berikutnya! Jadi, bersabar yaaaa~! Kalau Hime bisa curi-curi waktu (baca: memegang laptop tanpa ketahuan) besok maka Hime akan usahakan besok update! Sekali lagi mohon bersabar! Lalu silahkan beri kritik dan saran jika memang diperluka. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIME COMEBACK! YEAH! Hime ga akan nulis panjang-panjang. Silahkan saja di baca~! Arigatou~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto : Misashi Kishimoto-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOCOCTYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Family**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum. Shizuna menyuruhnya menceritakan semuanya? Kheh, jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin ia bisa. Ia memang berkata kalau gadis indigo itu bisa mempercayai dirinya, namun tetap saja ia memiliki janji yang lebih penting—janji yang sudah tujuh tahun ia jaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hingar bingar kebisingan terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit itu. Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu kata-kata sumpah keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang wanita tua, kini yang tersisa hanyalah seorang wanita berwajah lembut bermata lavender. Wanita indigo itu menangis terisak-isak. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani menyentuhnya walau hanya untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Semua terlalu takut untuk bertindak. Lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _Namun, bukan berarti mereka semua tak peduli, mereka hanya terlalu takut. Lelaki bermata biru indah itu mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Bibir bawahnya memerah akibat ia gigit sendiri. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?! Kini sahabatnya—sosok yang selama ini ia anggap rival, Uchiha Sasuke tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya bahkan tak sadarkan diri di ruang ICU. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak si Uchiha itu, satu berada dalam keadaan kritis, satu dalam keadaan koma, dan dua lagi hanya tak sadarkan diri akibat shock. Wanita yang berada di hadapannya kini, seorang Hyuuga terpandang yang menjadi istri dari sahabatnya. Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Hinata menangis dalam kesendiriannya. Mengapa, mengapa ini harus terjadi. Semua kejadian ini terlalu berat. Walau begitu, ia tetap harus berjuang. Haruskah? Ia ingin sekali menghilang.. namun suaminya yaitu Sasuke sedang berjuang melawan masa-masa kritisnya. Karena dirinya lah orang yang ia cintai semuanya berada dalam keadaan sulit. Hinata menghapus kedua air matanya. Teman-temannya tak mungkin memihak dirinya. Mereka semua tak akan ada yang berani bersimpati pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. Haruskah? Haruskah? Haruskah dirinya?! Ia tak menyalahkan siapapun—tapi ia bukanlah orang yang kuat._

" _Hinata-chan," suara itu milik cinta pertamanya. Matahari yang tak bisa ia gapai. Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Hinata terdiam, pandangannya mengarah pada lelaki yang memanggilnya itu. Senyuman merakah indah di wajah lelaki itu, tangannya terulur memberi bantuan. Sungguh, ia adalah matahari yang tak akan pernah bisa Hinata gapai. Pada kenyataannya pohon dengan bunga berwarna pink lah yang lebih membutuhkan matahari. Ah, sudahlah itu hanya masa lalu. Hinata hendak menerima uluran tangan itu Apa tak masalah jika lelaki itu membantunya? Apakah ia memaksakan diri? Atau— Hinata tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan. Ia bangkit dengan tenaganya sendiri, menolak halus tawaran Naruto yang membantunya._

" _Aku bisa," ucap wanita pemalu itu._

 _Naruto tertegun. Hinata yang ia lihat sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu ia kenal. Kini wanita bersurai indigo itu sudah bisa berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tak perlu mengandalkan orang lain._

" _Terimakasih, tapi kau bisa ke-kena masalah," ucap Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. 'Kena masalah'? Heh, mengapa ia bisa kena masalah untuk menolong teman sendiri? "Tapi Hinata-ch—"_

" _Naruto-kun jangan bersikap ba-baik padaku, a-a-aku bisa sendiri," ucap Hinata memaksa. Wajahnya nampak lelah dengan semua ini._

 _Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Meskipun ia akan bernasib sama seperti Hinata, ia tak bisa mengabaikan wanita itu. Wanita itu tak bisa mengatasi semua masalahnya sendirian. "Hinata-chan, jika ada yang bisa kubantu.. katakan lah, akan ku bantu sebisaku," ucap Naruto tulus. Terdengar seperti memohon._

 _Senyuman lenyap dari wajah cantik Hinata. Matanya kini terlihat serius. "Ka-kau serius?" tanya Hinata ragu._

 _Naruto mengangguk mantap. Hinata kemudian berkata, "Ja-jangan pernah beritahu masalah ini pada siapapun—aku mohon, tolong hapus semua hal yang berkaitan tentang masalah ini.. aku tak ingin me-mereka mengetahuinya," ucap Hinata sembari menundukan kepalanya._

 _Mata sapphire itu terbelalak. Apa maksudnya? Ia ingin menyembunyikan kebenarannya?!_

" _Hinata! Mana bisa seperti itu! Kau sama sekali tak salah! Semua orang tahu itu! bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal itu?!" bentak Naruto emosi. Ia tak pernah berpikir Hinata akan menanggungnya sendiri._

 _Hinata menggeleng kuat, "Ngg! Tak papa! A-aku tak mau Sasuke-kun.. merasa bersalah, aku tak mau anak-anakku membenci Uchiha.. a-aku yakin ini ja-jalan yang terbaik!" ucapan tegas Hinata membuat Naruto luluh._

" _Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hinata. Lelaki berambut terang itupun menghela nafas, "Akan kuurus semuanya. Akan kubuat kejadian ini tak pernah ada. Tapi dengan syarat, aku boleh mengawasimu dari dekat Hinata-chan,"_

" _Mak-maksudnya?"_

" _Aku ingin bisa melihatmu selamanya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau akan menjalani kehidupanmu setelah kejadian ini, aku tak ingin kau menghilang atau memutuskan hubungan kita," ucap Naruto serius._

 _Ah sungguh, kenapa lelaki itu tak mengatakan hal-hal manis itu sejak dulu? Jika ia mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti itu sedari dulu mungkin Hinata tak akan berubah pikiran. Ia mungkin tak akan memilih Sasuke dan merelakan Naruto. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir ranum Hinata. Matahari memang selalu memberi kehangatan pada semua orang. Ia bersyukur megenal matahari tersebut._

" _Aku—akan ku usahakan Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata pelan. Ia merasa tenang._

 _Naruto memberikan cengiran yang biasa terpampang di wajahnya, "Hehehe baguslah kalau begitu!"_

" _Tapi Naruto-kun," cengiran Naruto tertahan begitu saja mendengar suara Hinata, "Aku harap kau memegang janjimu untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang kejadian ini," Hinata mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tegas._

 _Ketegasan, keteguhan, ketabahan, kesabaran, semua itulah yang membentuk diri Hinata sekarang. Naruto tak bisa menolak hal itu. Lelaki itu tak pernah mengingkari perkataannya._

" _Tentu Hinata, aku berjanji,"_

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ingatannya tentang wanita indigo itu menyeruak begitu saja. Memang ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu, walaupun yang meminta adalah keturunan wanita indigo itu sendiri.

"Shizuna-chan—aku tak bisa memberitahumu apapun," ucap Naruto tenang. Bahkan hal itu tak membuat Shizuna merasa kesal.

Shizuna mengangguk kecil, "Aku paham, pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan janji yang Paman buat dengan Okaa-san," ucap Shizuna pelan.

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis indigo itu, "Kau memang pintar Shizuna-chan!" hal itu membuat semburat merah di sekitar pipi Shizuna. "Namun, kalau kau bertanya padanya langsung—mungkin ia akan menjawab," ucap Naruto lagi.

Shizuna mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia harus bertanya pada siapa lagi?

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, "Pada Ibumu,"

* * *

Gadis berambut raven itu terdiam mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Kalau memang benar Uchiha Sasuke adalah ayahnya—mengapa ia tak ingat apapun tentang masa kecilnya? Kenapa?

"Onii—" Gadis itu, Hikari tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Melihat kondisi kakaknya yang sudah mengalami overload. Otak jenius pemuda itu sudah hampir pada batasnya. Ia mungkin 'hampir gila'.

Satsuki yang notabenya adalah seorang kakak, berpikir dengan keras. Kesunyian hadir dalam kamar kecil itu. Tak ada yang bersuara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing bagaikan Sherlock yang mencoba memecahkan kasus tanpa bantuan Watson. Satsuki ingin mengetahui lebih dalam. Haruskah ia menanyai ibunya?! Tidak—ia tak bisa bertanya pada ibu—

 **PRANK!**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar begitu kencang. Hikari langsung berlari keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan menuruni anak tangga untuk mencari sumber suara. Satsuki mendecih pelan, ia mengikuti langkah sang adik yang tak jauh di depannya.

'Kumohon tuhan jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi,' batin Satsuki. Firasatnya sungguh tak enak.

Hikari mengecek dapur dimana 'banyak barang rawan pecah', namun tak ada apa-apa. Kemudian gadis itu berlari menuju ruang tengah, tapi hasil yang ia dapat sama saja. Semua terlihat normal.

Pikiran Hikari kemudian tertuju pada kamar ibunya. Kini ia semakin panik. Apa yang ibunya lakukan?! Hikari melihat pintu kamar ibunya tertutup. Padahal saat ia pulang tadi pintu kamar ini terbuka begitu saja. Apa yang dilakukan ibunya di dalam?! Gadis itu berharap, ibunya tak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Dikunci," ucap Satsuki, suara kakaknya itu menyadarkan Hikari dari pikiran kelamnya.

Satsuki kemudian mendobrak pintu tersebut, Namun, kedua orang itu tak menemukan sosok ibu yang mereka cari. Baik Hikari dan Satsuki hanya melihat tempat tidur yang berantakan tanpa adanya barang pecah. Jadi, suara apa yang ia dengar tadi? Dan dimana ibunya berada? Pemuda bertampang 'cool' itu hendak mendekati kasur ibunya namun Hikari, adiknya menyerebot begitu saja dan berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi. Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Nampak sekali rasa takut yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihat jelas pemandangan yang memilukan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hikari begitu kecang.

Dua pasang mata terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan itu. Kaki Hikari tak kuat akibat shock, iapun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Satsuki dengan sigap menopang tubuh adiknya itu. Namun—matanya masih terfokus pada hal memilukan di hadapannya. Pemuda itu meletakan tubuh adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri itu di atas lantai begitu saja. Kaki pemuda bermata kelam itu tetap terpaku pada sosok yang selama ini ia sayangi melebihi apapun. Mulutnya menganga, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak bisa. Tangannya terlulur berusaha menggapai sosok itu. Ia sangat shock, namun ia merasa pernah melihat pemandangan yang serupa seperti ini.

Ah betul, itu ibunya, Hinata. Kini wanita itu tengah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan bersimbah darah. Dapat Satsuki lihat cermin yang pecah akibat di lempar. Entah mengapa Hinata menggenggam pecahan cermin tersebut. Tubuh Hinata basah kuyup, nampak shower yang masih menyala dengan suhu yang dingin. Apakah ibunya sestress itu? Satsuki memeluk sosok itu erat-erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Ibunya tak sadarkan diri—apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? Kenapa otak cerdasnya tak mau beker—

"Okaa-san!" suara yang terdengar familiar meneriakan satu kata yang ia pikirkan.

Satsuki menolehkan pandangannya, ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir kini entah mengapa berhenti dengan sendirinya seiring dengan kedatangan sosok indigo lainnya. Gadis berambut indigo yang seumuran dengannya. Sosok yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Sosok yang menimbulkan seribu tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Shi—zuna-san?"

Gadis itu, Shizuna sudah menangis di samping Satsuki. Ia menarik tubuh Satsuki menjauh dari Hinata. Entah mengapa pemuda itu tak menolak, ia melepaskan pelukannya terhadap ibunya.

"Paman! Tolong bawa Okaa-san!" teriak Shizuna kencang.

Munculah sosok Lelaki berambut kuning di damping istrinya. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Shizuna. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha memindahkan tubuh Hikari yang masih tak sadarkan diri ke atas kasur milik Hinata. Semuanya menjadi panik. Terlebih lagi Shizuna yang tak berhenti menangis walau ibunya sudah di bawa oleh Naruto. Gadis bersurai indigo itu, Shizuna, mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menggendong ibunya. Sedangkan Satsuki masih terdiam. Terpaku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Nampak sekali bahwa ia masih terguncang.

"Satsuki-kun," suara lembut Sakura menyadarkan Satsuki.

Betapa sakitnya hati Sakura melihat Satsuki tak berdaya. Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi?! Sakura menarik tubuh Satsuki ke dalam pelukannya.

"Nee—ibumu akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," ucap Sakura.

Satsuki masih tak mampu berkata-kata. Apa yang akan terjadi?! Mengapa-?! Mengapa ibunya—! Kepala Satsuki terasa sakit. Ia memegangi kepalanya sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. Apa ini?! Perasaan ini sangat taka sing. Ia pernah

 **.**

 _Kepala yang bersimbah darah, kaki yang tak bisa digerakan. Dimana ini?! Mengapa bisa begini?! Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi?! Hikari—dimana Hikari?! Shizuna?! Shizuna dimana?! AH! Kepala Shizuna berdarah! Aku harus menolongnya. Haruka! Bagaimana dengan Haruka?! Sial! Padahal ia belum sembuh total. Okaa-san, Otou-san! Tolong mere—Suaraku tak bisa keluar! Bagaimana ini?! Aku—aku—_

" _Daijoubu Satsuki.. O—okaa-san ada di-si-sini,"_

 **.**

"TIDAK!" teriak Satsuki mengingat sesuatu.

Satsuki mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga wanita itu menjauh. Ingatan apa itu?! Mengapa semua terlihat bersimbah darah?! Kejadian macam apa itu?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Halusinasikah?! Pemuda itu bernafas dengan tidak teratur. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Sakit sekali terasa hingga mau pecah. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa itu lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk.

"Tolong—tolong!" ucap Satsuki memohon. Ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan putih dengan surai indigo itu menghampirinya. Memeluknya dengan tujuan menenangkan pemuda itu. Satsuki terdiam saat gadis itu memeluk dirinya. Rasanya, ia pernah mengalami hal ini. Pelukan ini tak terasa asing.

"Satsuki! Tenanglah! Aku ada di sini! Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. . .," ucap Shizuna sambil menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan gadis itu berada tepat di kedua sisi pipi Satsuki. "Satsuki—kau pasti kesakitan, maaf.. maaf aku tak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu," ucapnya penuh dengan penyesalan. "Padahal—kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau, maafkan aku,"

Satsuki memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan hal ini. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. Pemandangan indah macam apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Dua insan yang sudah lama terpisah pada akhirnya dipersatukan kembali.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Shizuna pelan diiringi anggukan dari kepala Satsuki. "Syukurlah, lebih baik kau cuci muka dan kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang," ucap Shizuna pelan.

"Rumah—sakit?"

Shizuna mengangguk kecil, "Okaa-san sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh Paman Naruto, Jadi kita harus kesana secepatnya," ucap Shizuna lembut menimbulkan rasanya nyaman bagi Satsuki.

Satsuki mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi Hikari?" tanyanya yang sadar kalau adiknya tercinta masih dalam kondisi pingsan.

"Aku akan menjaga Hikari," ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Satsuki tersenyum sendu, "Terimakasih," ucapnya pelan. Shizuna membantu pemuda itu berdiri dan membantu pemuda itu mencuci mukanya. Setelah ia merasa Satsuki siap, Shizuna pergi menuju rumah sakit dengan Satsuki menggunakan sepeda. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan itu, Satsuki merasa sungguh bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Shizuna. Jika Shizuna tak ada di sana tadi—mungkin ia masih kesakitan dan menjadi gila.

* * *

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya kesana kemari. Ia tak bisa menemukan anak gadisnya itu. Bagaimana ini?! Saat Sasuke pulang tadi, Haruka yaitu anak lelakinya menanyakan keberadaan sang kakak perempuannya. Mau tak mau Lelaki bersurai raven itu harus kembali pergi untuk mencari Shizuna, anaknya itu.

"Ck, kemana si Dobe itu?! Bukannya sudah ku bilang untuk membantuku?! Sial! Brengsek semuanya! Anak itu benar-benar menyusahkan! Sudah kuduga ia tak akan setuju jika aku menikah dengan wanita jalang itu!" umpat pria berambut kelam itu sembari memukul kaca mobilnya.

Pria bermata onyx itu benar-benar frustasi. Haruskah ia mengulang kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu?! Apakah harus?! Kehilangan tiga orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya sudah cukup membuatnya gila. Kini ia harus kehilangan lagi?! Jangan bercanda! Ini pasti ulah Naruto! Iya benar! Si Dobe sialan itu pasti menyebunyikan anak gadisnya! Benar sekali! Lebih baik sekarang pergi ke rumah Naruto dan mencaci makinya sebisa mungkin agar mengaku.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ck, kepalanya terasa penat sekali. Ah—lampu merah! Nyaris saja ia menerobos lampu lalu lintas itu. Sial, lampu berwarna merah sialan ini terasa sangat mengganggu. Bahkan para pejalan kaki yang menyebrangpun terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sasu—

"Shizuna?" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah di boceng pemuda berambut raven.

Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya. Tidak salah lagi! Itu Shizuna anaknya! Dan lelaki yang memboncengnya itu—

"Satsuki?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? HEHEHEHE Hime akhirnya bisa pegang laptop karena hari ini ulangan ESL. Thank God, love u somuch than u know. (Mulai ga jelas) di chap selanjutnya mungkin klimaks karena aka nada banyak orang bertemu! YEAY! HORAY! XDXDXD kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan jika memang dibutuhkan! :3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAY! DUA CHAP! PENEBUSAN SEMINGGU! Walau masih ada seminggu lagi untuk ujian pratek. . . Oh** _ **someone please help me!**_ **Tapi Hime sudah lolos dari satu remedial YEY! Hime tidak kena remedial Biology! ASIK! Sudahlah daripada kelamaan silahkan dibaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **A lot of OOC OC TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAMILY**

 **.**

 **.**

"Satsuki?" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sasuke tahu betul siluet itu milik siapa. Tak mungkin ia bisa melupakan siluet milik seseorang yang berasal dari dirinya bukan? Lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dan mengganti arah tujuannya. Lelaki itu memilih untuk mengikuti putri tercintanya yang kini bersama 'pemuda yang mungkin ia kenal'.

"Ck, mana mungkin itu Satsuki! Sial! Aku terlalu banyak berimajinasi. Lebih baik aku membawa Shizuna pulang secepatnya," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak mungkin seseorang yang sudah mati, bisa bangkit dari kubur bukan?

* * *

Shizuna menatap ke arah belakangnya, ia merasa tadi melihat sesuatu yang ia kenal. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Shizuna menggeleng pelan untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Pemuda yang sedang mengendarai sepeda, Satsuki, merasa kalau orang yang sedang berada tepat di belakangnya itu sedang gelisah.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya Satsuki pelan, ia khawatir kalau saudarinya itu kenapa-kenapa.

Shizuna tersenyum menerima perhatian dari Satsuki, sudah lama rasanya ia tak merasa seperti itu. Merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. "Aku tak papa ehehe," ucap Shizuna diiringi senyuman kecil.

Satsuki menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai,"

Shizuna memeluk saudaranya itu dari belakang. Dibonceng sambil memeluk yang membonceng, ah andai mereka bukan saudara mungkin ini akan menjadi cerita romantis ala anak sekolahan. Satsuki tak menolak pelukan dari Shizuna. Toh nyatanya, mereka memang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Mata Satsuki menatap sesuatu yang ia kenal.

"Ah, kita sampai," ucap Satsuki menyadarkan dirinya dan Shizuna.

Shizuna melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gedung putih berisi orang-orang yang butuh pertolongan. "Iya benar, ini tempatnya," ucap Shizuna sembari turun dari sepeda Satsuki. Shizuna mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang tak asing lagi, iapun berkata, "Itu milik Paman Naruto! Berarti Okaa-san berada di dalam! Satsuki cepat parkir sepeda—mu?" Shizuna menatap saudaranya dengan bingung karena kini saudaranya telah berdiri di sampingnya tanpa sepeda.

"Apa?" tanya Satsuki sekenanya.

Shizuna menggeleng, "Kupikir kau adalah pesulap yang hebat, sudahlah ayo kita masuk dan tanya dimana Okaa-san," ucap Shizuna sambil melangkah memasuki rumah sakit diikuti langkah kaki Satsuki.

* * *

Sasuke menatap bingung pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sudah cukup ia kesal karena putrinya memeluk seorang pemuda saat sedang dibonceng tadi. Sekarang, tujuan putri semata wayangnya itu adalah rumah sakit? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tapi, Sasuke mengingat jelas rumah sakit ini.

"Rumah sakit ini—tempat Sakura bekerja," ucap Sasuke mengingat-ngingat.

Yah, dulu putrinya itu juga pernah tertidur berhari-hari di rumah sakit ini. Bahkan dulu dirinya pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit disini. Di tempat serba putih inilah ia mengetahui kenyataan kalau orang-orang yang ia cintai telah pergi meninggalkannya. Tempat perpisahan bagi Sasuke.

Bukan hal itu yang ia harus tahu! Mengapa ia jadi mengingat masa lalu begini?! Sasuke menghela nafas pelan berusaha mejernihkan pikirannya dari ingatan masa lalunya tadi. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah 'kenapa Shizuna masuk ke rumah sakit bersama pemuda yang mirip dengan 'Satsuki' itu?!' walaupun Sasuke sudah mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari ingatan masa lalunya kini pikirannya sudah dikuasai oleh imajinasi. Imajinasi mengambil alih pikirannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mungkinkah Shizuna ke rumah sakit karena ha—tidak, Sasuke tak mau berpikir sejauh itu. Sasuke memarkir mobilnya dengan cepat kemudian ia berlari mengejar putrinya tersebut.

* * *

"Maaf, apa disini ada pasien bernama Hinata?" tanya Shizuna kepada bagian informasi.

Seorang petugas informasi menyuruh Shizuna untuk menunggu sebentar. Petugas itu menelepon seseorang kemudian setelah berbicara beberapa kalimat ia menutup teleponnya dan kini matanya beranjak ke arah layar komputer. Petugas itu mengetik dengan cepat, mengklik beberapa kali program di komputernya.

"Nona mencari Nona Hinata yang baru saja masuk hari ini ya?" ucap petugas tersebut.

Shizuna mengangguk mengiyakan, Satsuki sudah tidak sabar melihat ibunya ia pun bertanya, "Jadi dia ada diruangan nomor berapa?"

"Untuk saat ini Nona Hinata berada dalam ruangan nomor 309, namun untuk saat ini sepertinya Nona Hinata sedang tidak dapat dibesuk karena kondisinya yang belum stabil," ucap sang petugas sekenanya.

Satsuki tak peduli, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan petugas informasi itu. Shizuna menghela nafas pasrah, "Terimakasih atas infonya," ucap Shizuna kepada sang petugas. Setelah itu Shizunapun menyusul Satsuki menuju ruang rawat inap ibunya.

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor putih tersebut. Dengan _style_ khasnya yang angkuh siapapun pasti sadar kalau ia adalah 'penerus keluarga UCHIHA', keluarga paling terkenal di negara itu. Banyak suster-suster bahkan pasien dan pengunjung yang menatap kagum pada lelaki itu. Wajah kharismatiknya memang tak dapat disalahkan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia cukup bingung harus melangkah kemana. Kini ia tersesat.

"Sial, kemana Shizuna pergi?! Ck, coba saja tadi parkir mobil tidak terlalu jauh! Mengapa parkir mobil di depan harus penuh?! ARGH! SIAL! Lebih baik aku ke bagian informasi dan memanggil Shizuna dari sana!" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian informasi namun belum sampai ia disana, matanya sudah menemukan sosok indigo yang ia cari. Itu SHIZUNA! Gadis itu sedang berlari menuju lift. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar gadis itu namun sayang sekali Shizuna memasuki lift dan kini pintu lift sudah tertutup.

"Ck," decih Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menatap lantai yang dituju lift tersebut. Lantai tiga. Ya, Shizuna berada di lantai tiga, setelah dari lantai tiga lift itu kembali ke lantai tempat Sasuke berada. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia memasuki lift tersebut untuk menuju tempat Shizuna.

Sasuke berpikir dalam keheningan di lift itu, untuk apa anaknya berada di rumah sakit? Kalau ia menuju lantai tiga berarti ia kesini bukan untuk berobat atau menemui dokter melainkan untuk bertemu seseorang yang dirawat di sini. Lantai tiga adalah ruang rawat inap untuk beberapa pasien yang penyakitnya cukup serius. Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin Shizuna temui?

Pintu lift terbuka menunjukan kalau Sasuke telah berada di lantai tiga. Kaki sang pria kharismatik itu melangkah keluar lift, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok indigo. Tak ada seorangpun di koridor itu. _Damn_. Sasuke kehilang jejak putrinya itu lagi. Seorang suster berjalan perlahan-lahan melewati Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum. Mungkin ini bisa berguna.

"Maaf suster, saya mau bertanya," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil mendekati suster tersebut.

Suster itu menghentikan langkahnya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Ara—pasti pikiran suster ini melayang entah kemana. "I—iya? A—da yang bisa sa-saya bantu?" tanya sang suster.

"Apakah anda melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo di sekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Suster itu menunjuk tepat ke arah dari asal ia datang, "Sa-saya melihatnya, gadis itu ada di koridor dua," ucapnya pelan, "Anda tinggal lurus lalu belok ke kanan,"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian meninggalkan sang suster yang masih kesenangan karena berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengecek tanda pemberitahuan arah, benar rupanya koridor dua berada di sebelah kanan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor dua tersebut. Sepanjang jalan ia tak melihat sosok indigo yang ia cari. Mungkinkah Shizuna ada di ujung koridor ini? Sasuke terlalu banyak berpikir nampaknya.

"Shizuna-chan, Satsuki-chan jangan melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu—Okaa-san kalian baik-baik saja,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Suara itu sangat ia kenal. Suara milik rival seumur hidupnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada siapapun. Darimana suara itu berasal? Ah—Kini Sasuke melihat ada satu pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruangan tersebut. Ia mengintip sedikit siapa yang berada di ruangan itu. Bingo. Sasuke menemukannya. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan dua orang remaja berbeda gender yang kini sedang memandangi sebuah kasur. Sasuke tak dapat melihat siapa yang berada di atas kasur tersebut karena terhalang oleh sebuah gorden. Sasuke mendekati ketiga orang itu dengan suasana hati yang kesal.

'Si Dobe itu sudah menemukan Shizuna tapi tak memberi tahuku! Kurang ajar memang dia! Dia tak bisa diperca—'

"Okaa-san, kuharap kau bisa segera sembuh," suara lemah Shizuna membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Sasuke tertahan tepat saat ia hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat inap itu. Sasuke menyingkirkan dirinya dari depan pintu dan bersender di tembok putih. Apa katanya? 'Okaa-san'? Apakah yang ada di dalam ruang itu adalah Karin? Tapi mana mungkin, Shizuna tak menyukai Karin. Kalau begitu mungkinkah itu Sakura? Raut wajah Naruto nampak begitu sedih. Tapi mana mungkin Shizuna memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Okaa-san'. Jadi siapa yang sedang berbaring disitu?!

"Bolehkan aku mendekatinya Paman?" tanya seseorang. Suara ini terdengar tak asing tapi mungkin hanya perasaan Sasuke saja. Apakah ini suara pemuda yang membonceng Shizuna?

"Jangan dulu Satsuki-chan, tadi dokter menyuruhku untuk jangan menyentuh apapun sampai dia stabil," ucap Naruto nampaknya berusaha melarang pemuda itu.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarnya. Siapa? Satsuki? Pemuda itu bernama Satsuki? Satsuki? Mungkinkah? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi bukannya Satsuki itu sudah—mungkinkah Satsuki lainnya?

"Hinata-chan butuh waktu untuk sendiri,"

Ucapan Naruto yang satu itu membuat tubuh Sasuke bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kakinya pria berambut raven itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap tanpa keraguan apapun. Ketiga sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sangat terkejut atas kehadiran Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sasuke menyibak gorden yang berada di pinggir kasur tersebut.

Ah—Sasuke kehilangan akal sehatnya. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan air mata yang langsung mengalir begitu saja. Tubuhnya mematung tak bergerak sedikitpun. Apa ini? Niatnya mencari sosok indigo yang baru saja menghilang dari pengawasannya.. tapi kini ia malah mendapatkan sosok wanita bersurai indigo yang sudah lama menghilang dari hidupnya.

Sesosok Hyuuga Hinata dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang rapih di wajah wanita itu. tubuh berbalut berbagai macam kabel. Kulit pucat. Tangan dihiasi perban. Walaupun kondisi wanita itu terlihat mengenaskan, tetap saja bagi Sasuke ini adalah reuni yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa—Hina—ta?" ucap Sasuke parau.

Kakinya mendekati wanita yang selama ini ia cintai. Akan tetapi Naruto menarik Sasuke kebelakang, berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke mungkin akan memukulnya karena menghentikan langkahnya mendekati Hinata.. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sudah bersiap menerima pukulan. Namun, tak seperti yang dibayangkan. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mematung dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto mencoba melihat kondisi Sasuke.

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, Ah—ini reaksi yang seharusnya terjadi dari tadi. "Siapa wanita itu?! Cepat bilang! SIAPA WANITA ITU?!" tanya Sasuke penuh emosi.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Dapat Naruto lihat wajah rivalnya itu sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Pasti sakit saat mengetahui orang yang menghilang selama tujuh tahun ternyata masih hidup. Terlebih lagi kondisi orang itu sangat mengenaskan. Reuni yang tak bisa dianggap manis.

"Apakah itu benar-benar Hinata?! Mengapa selama ini ia menghilang?! Bukannya dia sudah mati?! Bukannya dia sudah meninggal karena kecalakaan itu?! KARENA SALAHKU BUKAN?! APAKAH SELAMA INI DIA BERBARING DI RUMAH SAKIT?! JAWAB AKU DOBE!" kini Sasuke benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

"Nee—Teme, aku akan membiarkan kau melihat Hinata-chan untuk beberapa saat, tapi sebelumnya kumohon jangan menyentuh apapun," pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun. Ia terjatuh begitu saja memukul-mukul lantai tanpa alasan yang jelas. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tega melihat sahabatnya begitu terpukul.

"Apakah Hinata pergi karena kesalahanku?! Seharusnya wanita itu sudah mati! SUDAH MATI! WANITA SIALAN ITU SEHARUSNYA SUDAH TAK ADA DI SINI! Kenapa, kenapa baru sekarang—kenapa Hinata," akal sehat Sasuke sudah tak lagi bekerja. Otaknya kacau karena kenyataan yang pahit itu.

Shizuna mendekati ayahnya itu. Menepuk pelan punggung ayahnya yang tengah terpuruk. "Otou-sama," ucap Shizuna pelan.

Namun Sasuke tak menjawab apapun. Kini seorang pemuda yang menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven itu membulatkan mata onyxnya. Siapa yang telah menepuk punggungnya? Lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya dan mendapati pemuda berambut raven telah disampingnya.

"Okaa-san tak pernah mati seperti yang kau bayangkan, jadi berhentilah menangis," ucap pemuda itu, tentu saja Satsuki.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Kini ia tahu siapa pemuda itu. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, ingatannya tentang pemuda itu tak akan pernah pudar. "Mengapa kau—apa jangan-jangan selama in—"

"Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang, di bawah ada café yang nampaknya tak begitu ramai. Kita bisa mengobrol di sana, betulkan Shizuna?" ucap Satsuki memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Shizuna tersenyum melihat tingkah sok Satsuki itu, "Hn, Kalian memang benar-benar sama. Padahal tadi kau juga menangis tersedu-sedu tapi sekarang malah belagak sok," ucap Shizuna mengejek saudaranya itu.

"Shizuna-chan sudahlah, ayo Teme kubantu kau berdiri," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sahabatnya itu.

Bukannya menerima uluran tangan Naruto, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Satsuki dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Satsuki terjatuh kedalam pelukan pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Matanya pemuda itu membulat tak percaya. Ia terkejut atas pelukan yang Sasuke berikan. Sedangkan orang memeluknya, Sasuke malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Seakan-akan tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Satsuki membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Sasuke. Sudah berapa lama ia menginginkan hal seperti ini? tujuh tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Senyum tak dapat di hindari di wajah kedua orang itu. perlahan-lahan tangan putih Satsuki membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Daijoubu, Otou-san,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **AAHHH GIMANA?! Hime update dua chap loh~! Ehehehe, Tapi Hime sangat senang! Di sekolah Hime, semua teman-teman setuju dengan Hime kalau Sasuke memang harusnya bersama Hinata. BAYANGKAN KALAU BYAKUGAN BERCAMPUR DENGAN SHARINGAN! Pasti keren! Warnanya pasti sangat-sangat indah dan akan menjadi mata terkuat yang pernah ada! Itu adalah pikiran Hime dan teman-teman Hime. Terlebih lagi keduanya memiliki** _ **background**_ **yang sama. Itachi mati demi melindung adiknya, Sasuke. Neji mati demi melindungi adiknya, Hinata. Sasuke adalah anggota terakhir klannya begitu pula dengan Hinata 'yang sempat' terancam menjadi anggota terakhir klannya saat di The Last Movie. Lalu BAYANGKAN SI PENOLONG BERSANDING DENGAN SI EGOIS! AHH~! Hime semakin tergila-gila pada mereka. Sangat disayangkan mereka tak dapat bersatu. TAPI DI NARUTO GAIDEN Hime sangat berharap kalau Sarada adalah anaknya Karin, yah pasti banyak orang yang gak suka dengan pemikiran Hime tapi Hime sangat berharap~! Fufufufufufu~! Ah malah jadi sepanjang ini! maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan jika dibutuhkan! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang, di bawah ada café yang nampaknya tak begitu ramai. Kita bisa mengobrol di sana, betulkan Shizuna?" ucap Satsuki memotong ucapan Sasuke._

 _Shizuna tersenyum melihat tingkah sok Satsuki itu, "Hn, Kalian memang benar-benar sama. Padahal tadi kau juga menangis tersedu-sedu tapi sekarang malah belagak sok," ucap Shizuna mengejek saudaranya itu._

 _"Shizuna-chan sudahlah, ayo Teme kubantu kau berdiri," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sahabatnya itu._

 _Bukannya menerima uluran tangan Naruto, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Satsuki dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Satsuki terjatuh kedalam pelukan pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Matanya pemuda itu membulat tak percaya. Ia terkejut atas pelukan yang Sasuke berikan. Sedangkan orang memeluknya, Sasuke malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Seakan-akan tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Satsuki membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Sasuke. Sudah berapa lama ia menginginkan hal seperti ini? tujuh tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Senyum tak dapat di hindari di wajah kedua orang itu. perlahan-lahan tangan putih Satsuki membalas pelukan tersebut._

 _"Daijoubu, Otou-san,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **A lot of OC, OOC, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAMILY**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ngg—bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan.. 'apa kabar?'," bocah berambut raven itu terlihat canggung.

Yah, pertemuan tak terduga antara dirinya dengan keluarganya—ayah dan saudara-saudaranya, membuat ia sedikit canggung. Kalau dengan Shizuna –yangiarasa- kembarannya, ia tak begitu canggung. Namun lain halnya dengan bos besar Uchiha dihadapannya ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memang _mengira_ kalau ayah kandungnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ia dan adiknya –Hikari- baru saja memperkirakannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Baru. Mereka baru menyadari. Dan sekarang ternyata secara cepat semua tebakan mereka terjawab. Memang ini yang Satsuki inginkan, tapi semua terasa begitu cepat!

Apa lagi ibunya sekarang sedang terbaring lemah—karena kejadian semua itu. Satsuki menghela nafas dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke yang menangkap suara helaan nafas anaknya itu segera menggenggam tangan sang anak.

"Kurasa aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu—apa kabar Satsuki?"

Satsuki mebelalakan matanya tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia ditanya oleh ayahnya sendiri. Wajah Satsuki bersemu merah. Ia menunduk dan mempererat genggaman tangannya dan sang ayah.

"A—Aku ba-baik-baik saja—ngg—O-Otou-san.." ucap Satsuki tergagap. Malu sekali rasanya. Masa anak laki-laki berbicara seperti itu?! Namun ia memang tak pernah bepikir akan bertemu ayahnya dan berbicara seperti ini! Ia mengharapkan hal ini dalam lubuk hatinya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat anak laki-lakinya menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Terlebih lagi ia berbicara dengan tergagap-gagap. Memang anak dirinya dan Hinata.

"Caramu berbicara.. sungguh mirip ibumu," Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Satsuki. Hal itu membuat Satsuki tersentak dan wajahnya berubah semakin merah. "Walau wajahmu ini—mirip sekali denganku, tapi sifat di dalam dirimu itu.. seperti ibumu," betapa lembutnya suara Sasuke kali ini.

Shizuna yang mendengar suara ayahnya melembut ikut tersenyum. Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar ayahnya selembut ini. Sedangkan Satsuki, menatap ayahnya tanpa rasa percaya. Apakah ini benar-benar nyata?

"Jadi—apakah yang tadi itu benar-benar Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sembari menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Pria berkulit tan itu memejamkan matanya dan berkata, "Iya, dia adalah Hinata-chan,".

Seketika air mata Sasuke menetes begitu saja. Ia memegangi tangan Satsuki dengan erat dan meletakan kedua tangan yang saling bergenggaman itu ke keningnya.

"Syukurlah, Syukurlah, terimakasih kau masih hidup Hime.. aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi.. syukurlah kalian masih hidup.. aku sungguh bersyukur.." Satsuki tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan puncak kepala ayahnya yang menunduk itu.

"Ibu selalu bilang bahwa ayah adalah orang yang baik, dan aku percaya itu setelah melihat otou-san sekarang," senyuman Satsuki mampu meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Bahkan walau tak ada di sisinya—Hinata masih saja memuji dirinya. Sungguh—ia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

"Kau tau? Aku kira semua ini salahku," ucap Sasuke pelan. "Aku kira.. aku telah membunuh kalian semua.. aku kira aku telah kehilangan kalian.. gara-gara aku kalian semua terluka.. gara-gara aku.." suara Sasuke begitu bergetar. Naruto memegang bahu sahabatnya itu dan Shizuna memeluk ayahnya itu. Mereka berdua mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Satsuki tersenyum lebar, "Oi oi ini bukan salah Tou-san! Aku tak mengingat apapun sehingga Okaa-chan harus menanggungnya sendiri, aku juga ikut merasa bersalah.. tapi toh pada akhirnya kita dipertemukan lagi! Mungkin kita memang memiliki ikatan batin?" cengiran itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar-benar, Satsuki ya.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Shizuna menatap Satsuki yang tertawa kecil. Seharusnya ia menyatukan kedua orang tuanya dari dulu. Suasana hangat ini akan lengkap jika semuanya ada. Sasuke kemudian merapihkan dirinya dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, _cool prince_.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Sudah berapa lama Hinata terbaring di rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto.

"Hinata baru masuk rumah sakit hari ini, selama ini ia hidup damai dengan Satsuki dan Hikari.. dan mengenai apa yang terjadi.. ng—ceritanya panjang Teme," Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Hikari masih hidup? Syukurlah anakku masih hidup.. Oh Kami-sama.. aku sungguh lega," ucap Sasuke sembari menghela nafas panjang. Shizuna menutup kedua matanya, ini saatnya ia untuk bicara.

"Semua berawal dari hari saat aku kabur Otou-sama," putri sulung Uchiha itu angkat bicara.

Sasuke menatap putrinya itu dengan heran, "Hari itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Shizuna menatap sendu tehnya yang tersaji di hadapannya, "Sebelum aku pulang.. Haruka bermain dengan Hikari di rumah Okaa-san.. aku tahu Okaa-san pasti terkejut melihat Haruka datang. Karena itu aku menyamar dan berpura-pura membeli kue dari toko Okaa-san untuk melihat keadaan Okaa-san," ucap Shizuna sedikit menyesal.

"Jadi Hinata membuka toko ku—Seto Bakery?" tanya Sasuke.

Shizuna mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya Ayahnya. Ia selalu memakan roti dari bakery itu karena Shizuna selalu membeli roti dari bakery tersebut. Sasuke tak pernah mempermasalahkan dari mana asal bakery tersebut atau dimana letak tempatnya, karena selama ini Shizuna selalu menyiapkan untuknya. Terlebih lagi rasa manis dari bakery tersebut—entah mengapa ia menyukainya. Ia tak membenci. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Shizuna rela membeli roti dan kue secara rutin? Dan kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan rasa dari toko tersebut? Heh, banyak hal yang tak diketahui Sasuke rupanya. Padahal begitu dekat, selama ini, sudah bertahun-tahun padahal.. tapi tak pernah bisa dipersatukan. Padahal, andai saja Sasuke berniat mengantar Shizuna membeli roti, mungkin ia akan bertemu Hinata. Sayang sekali kesempatan seperti itu tak pernah ada.

"Padahal begitu dekat.. kenapa.." ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Otou-sama.. maafkan aku.." sesal Shizuna.

Sasuke membelai pelan puncak kepala Shizuna, "Bukan salahmu, lanjutkan saja ceritamu karena aku ingin tahu segalanya,"

Shizuna mengangguk, "Saat aku membeli kue—penyamaranku terbongkar gara-gara si bodoh—maksudku, gara-gara Satsuki. Okaa-san terlihat terguncang saat itu, namun aku segara pergi. Kemudian aku kembali ke rumah bersama Haruka dan kabur.." Shizuna menghela nafas, "Kemudian aku bertemu dengan putra keluarga Uzumaki, meminta bantuan Paman ini," ucap Shizuna sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Namun semua tak membuahkan hasil, katanya aku harus menanyakan langsung kepada Okaa-san.. tapi saat aku tiba di rumah Okaa-san.. Okaa-san sudah.." Ah—Shizuna mengingat pemandangan memilukan itu. Ia tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Satsuki menatap Sasuke intens, "Saat Shizuna pergi, Okaa-chan sangat terguncang. Ia mengunci dirinya di kamar. Aku dan Hikari mencari tahu apa yang membuat Okaa-chan begitu sedih dan terpukul. Lalu kami tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tak beres.. Shizuna, Haruka, dan juga Okaa-chan, yang kami bisa perkirakan saat itu adalah Shizuna dan Haruka merupakan orang yang sangat penting bagi Okaa-chan," Sasuke menyimak dengan saksama. Satsuki memang benar-benar putranya. Jenius.

"Namun kami mempersempit lagi jalan pikiran kami, dan kami sadar kalau—Shizuna dan Haruka adalah saudara kami dan Okaa-san telah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Satsuki tegas.

"Kau tak berpikir kalau Hinata menikah dengan Ita—"

"Uchiha Itachi memiliki usia yang cukup jauh dari Okaa-chan, untuk Okaa-chan yang pemalu mustahil baginya mau menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari Satsuki.

"Lalu saat aku dan Hikari sadar-.. Okaa-chan telah.." Satsuki tak mampu menlanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi hatinya tenang karena Hinata sudah berada di dalam pengawasannya kembali. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah melihat Hikari—ia ingin bertemu dengan anak gadisnya itu.

"Naruto aku menunggu penjelasanmu tentang yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin kau tahu segalanya dobe," Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar sahabatnya itu, "Tapi sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengan Hikari—Satsuki antarkan aku ke tempat adikmu itu,"

 **.**

 **.**

Toko roti kecil yang sederhana. Seto Bakery. Ah kenapa ia tak terpikir sama sekali. Hal mudah bagi Shikamaru ataupun Naruto agar bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan Hinata. Jadi di tempat ini Hinata menjalani hari-hari tanpa dirinya? Sasuke masih memandangi toko roti kecil itu. Shizuna menemani Hinata di rumah sakit bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Satsuki dan Sasuke kembali ke rumah Satsuki untuk melihat keadaan Hikari.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab oleh anggukan kecil di kepala Satsuki.

Satsuki menuntun ayahnya itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Sasuke mengamati halaman depan rumah itu. Terdapat sepeda yang cukup besar terparkir di situ, pasti Satsuki mengendarai sepeda untuk ke sekolah. Tanaman-tanaman di sinipun terawat dengan baik. Hinata pasti masih menyukai berkebun sebagai hobinya.

"Otou-san?" panggilan Satsuki membuat Sasuke tersadar. Iapun mengikuti Satsuki untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam ia langsung disuguhkan oleh interior yang sederhana. Ruang keluarga kecil yang terhubung dengan ruang makan dan dapur. TV yang tak begitu besar dengan beberapa pigura foto di sisi kanan dan kiri tv tersebut. Sofa berwarna pastel. Foto-foto terbingkai rapih di dinding. Ada satu lemari berukuran sedang dan satu rak tinggi untuk menaruh beberapa pernak-pernik. Semuanya rapih. Sasuke bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hinata hidup di tempat ini.

"Satsuki? Kaukah itu?" suara yang tak asing bagi Sasuke.

Dan benar, sesosok wanita berambut _softpink_ keluar dari sebuah ruangan, mata mereka bertemu. Mata emerald dan onyx itu bertatapan. Raut wajah wanita itu nampak tak percaya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Jadi kau juga tahu mengenai semua ini ya Sakura," ucapnya kecewa.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa ada disini?! Kau tak seharusnya disi—"

"Ah Uzumaki-sama sudah bertemu denga Otou-san ternyata," Satsuki muncul menuruni tangga. "Maaf Otou-san tadi aku merapihkan kamarku sebentar hehe," cengiran di wajah Satsuki semakin membuat Sakura heran.

"Satsuki apa maksudmu dengan 'Otou-san'? Apa kalian sudah—" Satsuki mengangguk riang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ah—rasanya Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena sedikit bebannya bisa terangkat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hikari?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basabasi.

Sakura menatap sebal teman dari kecilnya itu, "Tadi dia sudah sadar, tapi sekarang sedang tertidur karena menangis terus menerus," ucap Sakura sedikit khawatir.

Satsuki dan Sasuke masuk ke kamar tersebut, Sasuke yakin ini adalah kamar Hinata. Tapi segalanya terlihat salah. Berantakan, kacau, tak semua tempat berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Ia yakin terjadi sesuatu di ruangan ini hingga akhirnya Hinata di rawat. Pandangan pria bermarga Uchiha itu teralihkan oleh sosok gadis berambut raven yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang berwarna lavender. Wajahnya terlihat sembab. Namun dari pada itu—Sasuke merasa sangat senang. Kakinya melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Ah—Hikari anaknya, benar-benar tak berubah. Ia sangat bersyukur anak gadisnya itu dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya pelan dan nyaris berbisik. Namun Satsuki mendengar hal itu dan tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ini pertanda baik.

.

.

"Otou-sama?" ucap Haruka kaget melihat ayahnya berada di rumah temannya.

Haruka hanya berniat mengembalikan buku milik Nen yang ia pinjam, namun Nen meminta dirinya untuk mengantarkan bungkusan ke rumah Hikari karena Nen ada les tambahan. Ia tak berharap banyak dari kunjungannya mengantar barang, namun ia malah menemukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga. Untuk apa ayahnya yang seperti _itu_ berada disini?

"Haruka? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke sembari menghampiri anaknya itu.

Ia tadi ingin mengambil beberapa roti untuk cemilan Shizuna di rumah sakit, namun ia malah bertemu dengan putra bungsunya.

"Ah—Ano—aku ingin mengembalikan buku milik Seto-san.. Otou-sama kenap ada disini?" tanya Haruka dengan nada sedikit takut. Ia tak begitu dekat dengan ayahnya, dan menurutnya sendiri ayahnya itu sedikit—menakutkan? Tapi kakaknya –Shizuna- berkata bahwa sang ayah sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Karena itu Haruka juga menyayangi ayahnya.

"Seto-san?" Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan nama itu. Memang ada orang bernama seperti itu di rumah in—

"Ah Otou-san kenapa lama seka—Uchiha Haruka-san?" Satsuki yang tiba-tiba keluar mengagetkan Haruka dan juga Sasuke.

Haruka tak begitu mendengar perkataan Satsuki. Ia malah panik sendiri karena bertemu dengan kakak dari orang yang ia tuju. Terlebih lagi wajah Satsuki entah mengapa terlihat begitu mirip dengan Shizuna. Membuatnya semakin gelagapan.

"A—Ano, ma—maaf Seto-san tapi saya a-ada urusan dengan Seto-san—akh maksud saya dengan Hikari-san! Saya ingin memberi bungkusan ini dari Hyuuga Nen-san... begitulah.." ucap Haruka gugup.

Satsuki mengerjapkan matanya. Ah, benar juga, Haruka belum tahu tentang kebenarannya. Satsuki mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menujuk Sasuke, "Kalau kau mau bertemu Hikari lebih baik kau minta izin pada ayahnya langsung,"

Seringai licik terlihat jelas di wajah Satsuki, Sasuke menatap Satsuki tak percaya, sedangkan Haruka menganga tak mengerti. Apa yang baru saja lelaki itu katakan? Ayahnya Hikari? Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah itu ayahnya? Jadi ternyata?..

"AAHH! Ma—maafkan saya! Saya kira anda Uchiha Sasuke ayah saya! Saya tidak tahu kalau anda adalah ayah Hikari-san! Maafkan saya!" Haruka membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf.

Saat itu pula tawa Sasuke dan Satsuki tak dapat dihindari. Benar-benar seperti Hinata. Ia begitu polos dan tak mau memikirkan hal dengan rumit, terlalu sederhana sehingga mudah ditebak. Haruka semakin tak mengerti. Kenapa dua orang di hadapannya itu tertawa begitu puas? Apa ada yang salah dari kata-katanya?

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Haruka pada dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki bersurai raven itu menyeka air matanya yang keluar ketika tertawa dan berkata, "Hahahaha kau salah Haruka! Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke! Dia ayahmu! Tapi dia juga ayahnya Hikari! Hahahaha,"

Haruka mengangguk paham. Jadi pria maskulin di depannya ini memang ayahnya. Oh jadi ayahnya itu adalah ayah Hikari juga. Jadi dia dan Hikari—

"APA?! Tu—tunggu dulu! Jadi maksud mu aku dan Hikari-san adalah sa-saudara?!" Satsuki dan Sasuke kembali tertawa. Dia memang benar-benar mewarisi sifat ibunya. Lemot sekali dalam mencerna sesuatu. Kini Sasuke manatap Haruka lekat-lekat. Sudah cukup main-mainnya, ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Haruka adahal yang harus kau ketahui," ucap Sasuke sembari menarik lengan kecil putranya itu.

Kaki kecil Haruka berusaha menyamai langkah kaki besar milik Sasuke. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengikuti ayahnya itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Baru kali ini Haruka masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa permisi. Walau ia melihat Satsuki mengekor di belakangnya tapi tetap saja. Haruka menatap wajah ayahnya yang terlihat serius. Kira-kira apa yang ingin ayahnya jelaskan?

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika memasuki suatu ruangan. Seperti kamar di mata Haruka. Haruke menatap apa yang ada di hadapan ayahnya itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat Hikari yang duduk lemah di atas kasur.

"Hikari-san?!" / "Haruka-san?!" teriak kedua orang berusia sama itu berbarengan.

"Kenapa Haruka-san ada disini?!" tanya Hikari kaget. Haruka mendekati Hikari sembari menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Hikari menatap orang yang sedari tadi ditatapi oleh Haruka. UCHIHA SASUKE! Ini orang yang dicari-cari oleh kakaknya bukan?! Kenapa dia ada disini?! Gadis bersurai raven itu menatap wanita bersurai permen karet dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa-apaan ini? Batin Hikari. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Baru saja Hikari terbangun tiba-tiba datang dua orang merepotkan yang membawa seseorang yang merepotkan pula.

"Hikari tenanglah sedikit," Satsuki kini menampakan dirinya dari belakang Sasuke.

"Oniichan!" teriak Hikari kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang jika ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi?!

Haruka duduk di pinggir kasur yang ditiduri oleh Hikari, "Jadi apa yang Otou-san ingin jelaskan padaku?" Hikari menatap Haruka bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Hikari ingin sekali menanyakan tentang ibunya namun ia rasa ibunya baik-baik saja dan kini nampaknya ada sesuatu yang tak kalah penting.

"Haruka dan Hikari tolong kalian dengarkan baik-baik," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Hikari dan Haruka menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Aku adalah ayah kalian, dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah ibu kalian,"

Ucapan sasuke yang satu ini membuat Hikari dan Haruka tak dapat berkata-kata. Apa? Jadi mereka bersaudara? Batin keduanya. Ini berarti semua tebakan Hikari dan sang kakak benar! Hikari sedikit tersenyum senang mengetahui hal itu. Dilain sisi, Haruka mencengkram erat-erat seprei berwarna lavender tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata? Jadi ia benar-benar keturunan Hyuuga? Jadi karena itu Neji-jiisan selalu menanyakan keadaannya? Jadi ibunya adalah ibu Hikari.. berarti ibunya adalah wanita berambut indigo yang waktu itu menyapanya dan menyuruhnya mengambil roti?!

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Haruka?" tanya Satsuki heran.

Haruka menggeleng kencang, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Hanya bersyukur.. ibuku adalah orang yang baik hati dan juga cantik.." kemudian semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum simpul. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa semua anak-anak Hinata membawa gen yang baik milik Hinata. Hangat dan penyayang. Gadis bersurai raven memeluk lelaki bersurai indigo erat-erat. Seakan-akan berkata 'kita akan terus bersama'.

"Ano nee—Haru ulang tahun mu tanggal berapa?" tanya Hikari riang.

"Haru?" Haruka merasa sedikit aneh dengan panggilan itu.

Hikari mengangguk mantap. "Iya! Haru! Haruka jadi kusingkat Haru! Kitakan saudara jadi lebih baik agar kita lebih akrab bukan?" Haruka merasakan pipinya mulai memanas.

"Ng—kalau begitu akan kupanggil kau Hika! Bagaimana?" tanya Haruka dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hikari. "Syukurlah kau setuju.. tadi kau bertanya soal ulang tahunku ya? Aku berulang tahun tanggal 7 Juni.. kalau Hika?"

Kini mulut Hikari tersenyum semakin lebar, "Aku juga tanggal 7 Juni! Berarti kita kembar?! Benarkah begitu?! Tou-chan?!" Hikari menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak, "Haruka dan Hikari adalah anak kembar.. seperti Satsuki dan Shizuna," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat lembut, teringat masa lalu.

Binar-binar di mata Haruka semakin menjadi. Bahkan kini Haruka juga ikut berbinar. "Sudah kuduga! Satsuki-niisama memang terlihat mirip dengan Shizuna-neechan!"ucap Haruka diiringi anggukan kepala Hikari.

"Oi—kalian juga terlihat mirip tahu!" ucap Satsuki sedikit kesal karena malu.

"Ara—lihat siapa yang menghindar dari kenyataan, benar-benar khas Uchiha ya.. tidak mau mengalah!" Sakurapun menjadi ikut-ikut melihat suasana hangat itu.

Kini mereka semua berbincang ringan. Semuanya menjadi membaik. Hikari, Haruka, dan Satsuki membicarakan apa saja yang menjadi kesamaan mereka. Kini mereka lebih terlihat seperti saudara kandung. Sasuke menatap ketiga anaknya dari jauh. Walau dalam hati ia merasa senang tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hinata menanggung semuanya sendirian. Apa yang terjadi pada istrinya hingga istrinya itu harus menghilang dari hadapannya?

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menarik lengan baju pria itu. "Hn?" dua huruf konsonan itu yang keluar dari bibir sang pria. Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu namun ia harus memberi tahu Sasuke soal hal ini.

"Jangan beritahu orang tuamu kalau kau bertemu dengan anak-anakmu kembali.. atau lebih tepatnya jangan beritahu orang tuamu kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Hinata," ucap Sakura tegas dan penuh permohonan.

"Hah?" Sasuke terlihat tak paham.

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun.. jangan beritahu mereka.." Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu Sasuke kini tengah menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

Sakura menatap mata onyx itu, "Hinata bisa dalam bahaya kalau kau memberitahu mereka,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuap cuap! Makasih loh yang nungguin ffn itu ampe setahun lebih wkwk ini bukan authornya mau mempermainkan readers tapi emang laptop authornya itu rusak karena tangan tidak bertanggung jawab dan filenya hilang semua jadi pas author inget harus update, author udah lupa jalan ceritanya bijimaneceritanye wkwk tapi sekali lagi Hime ucapkan terimakasih atas dukungan dan sarannya! Terimakasih sudah setia! Lalu Hime mau curhat sedikit..**

 **Hime memulai semua di ffn sejak SMP, sekitar tahun 2011 mungkin? Dan sekarang Hime sudah lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi. Hime merasa menulis atau membuat cerita bukanlah keterampilan Hime. Bayangin aje Hime mau ngetik buat bikin novel kaga pernah kelar-kelar, paling baru 10 halaman udah nyerah. Tapi di ffn bisa ampe berchapter-chapter Hime buat. Bahkan 1 chapter bisa sampai 10 halaman di MS word. Hime ga tahu ya apa yang bikin Hime bisa seniat itu. Tapi Hime rasa karena adanya dukungan yang sudah pasti dari para pembaca sehingga membuat Hime tak mau kecewa. Hime ingin sih membuat novel yang rada bergaya fanfiction wkwk biar gampang napa ngetik sama bacanya. Yang ceritanya rada jejepangan gitu *weabooalert* wkwk tapi yaaa kurangnya niat dan pemicu wkwk nawaitu niat sih tapi malas wkwk intinya mah Hime berterimakasih pada FFN dan semua yang telah menemani Hime selama bertahun-tahun ahahaha Hime ga akan lupa dengan website ini! Arigatou!**


End file.
